The Way We Were
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Twin sisters Elle and Abby were always close. After college Elle left to prove herself in Boston while Abby remained in their hometown with her husband Seth. Flash forward, Elle has returned and she is not alone. Abigail has a new job opportunity and Seth has a new business opportunity with the their friend Corey causing tension to rise and their relationships to be tested. SOC/COC
1. Chapter 1

[ **an** ] a new story, two couples, two ocs. Janelle Knight was created by me and Abigail Knight-Rollins was created by Kimberly [BreakTheWalls]. Hope you enjoy.

The Model for Janelle [Ellie] Knight is Meghan Ory. The Model for Abigail [Abby] Knight-Rollins is Julia Voth.

* * *

 **The Way We Were  
** _Opportunity_

* * *

The sun was shining bright in the afternoon sky as Corey Graves dashed through the front doors of WKPX. He was crossing the parking lot, heading toward his black Dodge Challenger, when a silver Mercedes sped into the lot. He threw his arms up in annoyance as the luxury car spend past him without even slowing down.

If Corey hadn't been in such a good mood he would have stormed over and given the driver a piece of his mind. Instead he crossed the lot and got into the driver's seat of his car. He was in far too good of a mood to let some pretentious moron get him down.

He turned the key in the ignition, bringing the engine to life. He turned up the radio before backing out of his parking space.

He turned left at the intersection. It was a short drive to his destination. He had just finished a meeting with his boss and had been given a new assignment, an assignment he was _extremely_ excited about.

He was in route to _Cuts and Curves_ to discuss the new assignment with his close friend Seth Rollins. Corey and Seth had been close in high school, but their friendship had only grown when Seth began to date, and later married, Corey's best friend Abigail Knight.. Seth was the owner of _Cuts and Curves_ , the largest local gym. He turned left at the intersection, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove.

The parking lot of _Cuts and Curves_ was packed, even in the mid afternoon. He parked in the first available space and jogged up to the front door, pulling it open for a woman carrying a rather large gym bag. She thanked him as she stepped inside.

He followed her through and let the door swing closed, stepping into the gym and looking around for his friend.

He spotted him in the corner, talking to two of the trainers he had hired to assist him. Corey waved to get his attention as he walked toward him. Seth smiled when he spotted him and finished giving his directions to the trainers before walking over to meet Corey.

"Hey Corey, I don't see a gym bag, so I am guessing you are not here to use the facility. What's up?"

Corey smiled and shook his head, "You got a minute, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, lets head to the office where it is quiet." Seth led the way across the gym and down a narrow hallway toward a group of offices and a break room. He stepped into the largest of the offices and waited for Corey to come in before closing the door. "What do you have to tell me. I am assuming it is good news, you can't hide your excitement." Seth sat down at his desk and motioned for Corey to sit.

Corey sat in the closest chair and smiled, "You're right. I just left a meeting with my boss and I have been given a new assignment."

"Alright, I'll bite, why are you so excited and what does it have to do with me?"

"Crossfit games. WKPX is going to sponsor the crossfit games this year and they want to hold the regional challenges here and I am going to cover them."

Seth leaned forward in his seat, a large smile spread across his face and he shook his head. "The Crossfit Games, here? Seriously?. . . . _Sweet._ How could I say no to an offer like that?"

"It is going to be great publicity. Especially since you are planning on expanding and making more gyms in the region. It is perfect. We can advertise your new gyms while covering the games." Corey leaned back in his chair.

"That would be _amazing._ "

"The only problem is I am not the only one working on this project."

"Really, who else are you working with?" Seth frowned. There was always the possibility that Corey's coworker would not be as willing to add in advertising for the gym into the coverage of the games.

Corey shrugged. "I have no idea. It is the new head of marketing. I won't meet him until tomorrow. Hopefully he will go along with all of my ideas because I already have a ton of ideas to make this beneficial for both you and WKPX."

Seth smiled and nodded, "I am sure he will, you are great at what you do Graves, no reason for him to not go with your ideas."

"I bet Abby will be ecstatic. How does she feel about you expanding and creating the new gyms."

"I have mentioned it and she is, as always, being supportive. Although, I just heard from one of the property managers this morning and it looks like we are a go for the first of the new gyms."

" _Wow_ , that is fantastic. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I can't wait to get home and tell Abby. Now, I have this amazing news to tell her about the crossfit games as well. Luckily she is already there for support. I don't know what I would do without her."

Corey smiled, "I know she is great. You're lucky to have her."

"Don't I know it." Seth laughed as he leaned back in his office chair.

Corey glanced at his watch and frowned, "I hate to do it, but I gotta run. I only took a half hour lunch today and I need to get back to the station. I'll talk to you later."

"See you Corey. Thanks for driving over to tell me. It was good seeing you."

"You too. Tell Abby I said hi." Corey said as he crossed the room and opened the door.

"Will do."

Corey closed the door behind him and made his way down the hall and back outside to his car.

Hopefully, the new head of marketing would approve of all his ideas so he wouldn't let his friend down.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Abigail Knight-Rollins stepped into her boss's office. She had just been about to run to the diner down the street to grab her lunch order when her co-worker had informed her that the head nurse had wanted to see her.

Feeling anxious, she had quickly turned back to the office. Now, seated across from her boss, some of her tension had lifted. She highly doubted she was in any trouble, given the smile she had been greeted with.

"Abby. You applied for a traveling nurse's job a few weeks back?" Her boss, Stephanie, asked. Her blonde hair was clipped up atop her head and her warm brown eyes were flocked by crows feet. However, her face was wrinkle free and her smile radiated warmth.

Abigail nodded. Becoming a traveling nurse had been her dream since was sixteen and she had decided she had wanted to follow in her father's footsteps in the medical field. She had been fascinated with travel her entire life and loved the idea of being able to travel to different places, learning different cultures and meeting new people, and the idea of doing that all while working in her desired field was the perfect option for her. However, she had put that dream on hold after her and her high-school sweetheart, Seth Rollins, had married during their senior year of college. Seth, who had received a dual major in exercise studies and business, had wanted to open his own gym. He had needed her there emotionally during the venture and they had needed the financial stability of her taking a local, full-time.

Now that his gym was successful and they were in a good place, she had decided to put in an application. She hadn't spoken to Seth, seeing she didn't know whether or not she would be offered a position or if she would take it if she was. She was just testing the waters, seeing if it was a viable option for her at this point in her life. _If it was meant to be at that time._

"Yes. It is something I have always been interested in and now that the gym is doing so well I thought I would just put in my application and see what happens."

"Well, my dear, there are several open positions from hospitals in various states. Some are opening within the next two days, some are a week, 10 days, and two weeks." Her boss grabbed a file folder off the corner of her desk and held it out to her. "Of course, I would hate to see my best nurse go, but If you are interested in one of these positions I would suggest you move fast."

Abby took the file and smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Stephanie. That means a lot to me. I will let you know what I decide in the next few days."

Stephanie nodded her head and opened another file on her desk, "You best hurry and go get your lunch before they need you for something. I am sorry to take up some of your lunch time."

"It's not a problem. I appreciate you telling me the news." Abby said as she stood up and left the office, closing the door behind her. She looked at the file folder in her hand and let out a deep breath.

She was, of course, extremely excited, but at the same she was rather nervous. What should she do?

What would Seth say? She hadn't even told him she was filling out an application.

 _She had a lot to think about and a lot to discuss with her husband._

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Corey had just exited his favorite sandwich shop, Peppi's, when his cell phone rang. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket as he opened the door to his car. He slid into the driver's seat and glanced at the screen.

 _ **Abby**_

He smiled at the sight of his best friend's name and answered the phone. "Hey, what's up?" He held the phone against his ear as he turned the car on.

"Cor! I just got the most exciting news!" He could hear traffic in the background and knew the nurse must be on her lunch break.

"What news is that?" Corey switched to Bluetooth and dropped his phone into the center council. He placed the paper bag with the Peppi's logo on on it, on the passenger seat before shifting the car into drive and pulling out into the late afternoon traffic.

"Well, kind of on a whim, I filled out an application for a traveling nurse position a few weeks ago. Well, Steph just called me in to tell me there are quite a few openings I could apply for."

"Wow, Abby, that is awesome." Corey knew that it had always been Abby's dream to spend some time working as a traveling nurse. She had given up that dream, at least for a while, to support her husband. He knew all to well that sometimes love meant sacrifice and had hoped that one day soon his friend would get the chance to fulfill her dream like Seth was fulfilling his. "What did Seth say?"

"I haven't told him yet. I am going to talk to him tonight. I am seriously considering it though. I mean some of these are not that far away and only for the short-term." Abby's excitement made him smile. "I am just worried about what Seth will say? What if he isn't okay with this?"

"It sounds like it will be an amazing experience for you, Abby. I am sure Seth will have an open-mind. He will want you to be happy. He loves you."

Abby let out a deep breath, "Thanks Corey, you're seriously the best friend anyone could ask for."

Corey chuckled, "I don't know Abby. You are pretty amazing yourself." He pulled into an empty parking space, but left the car running. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the sandwich he had bought for lunch. He half-unwrapped it and took a big bite.

"I certainly try. I feel bad bothering you at work though. I am sorry. I wasn't thinking, I was so excited."

Corey swallowed his food and took a sip of his drink, "Don't worry about it. I am on my lunch too."

"Well, that worked out rather nicely." Abby giggled. "It feels like we haven't talked in a while. I guess we have both been so busy with work!"

"It did and I know. We will have to all have dinner this weekend at my place. As long as you Seth have the time?"

"I have Saturday off. I am sure Seth can find the time too."

"Sweet, well that is settled. Have you heard from Ellie lately?"

Ellie Knight was Abby's twin sister. The two, while close, were polar opposites. Abby was energetic, athletic and outgoing while Ellie, whose full name was Janelle, was more introverted and creative. She had been Seth's best friend in high-school, the main reason that Abby and Seth hand met and eventually dated. She was also Corey's ex.

"I haven't talked to her since the last time you asked. She has been distant lately. She still calls and emails, but she doesn't talk a lot, only about her job and her apartment."

Corey sighed, "Well, I am glad she is doing alright then. I wish she was better about keeping in touch with us so we would know she is okay."

He could picture Abby right now, her black hair was probably up in a messy bun and she would be wearing a knowing smile on her face as she shook her head. She knew that Corey was not over Janelle, but she never gave him a hard time about it. Quite the contrary, she often expressed her desire that they would get back together. He knew Abby wanted her sister back home in Pittsburgh just as much as he did.

'I'm sorry, Corey. I know how much you miss her."

"It's okay Abby. I better get back to work, my lunch is almost up. Text me later and let me know if we are officially on for Saturday or not."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

"Later Abs." He hung up the phone and grabbed the remainder of his sandwich and drink and made his way back to the radio station. He took another bite of his sandwich after entering the elevator. He was glad the radio station was small and he didn't have to ride with anyone else on the elevator. After his discussion with Abby he wasn't really in the mood for small talk with his coworkers.

The fact of the matter was he wasn't over Ellie. He had tried to move on after she left. He had even gone on a few dates, but he just couldn't move past her. Every part of him believed they were meant to be together and he wished he had fought harder to make her stay when she said she was going to leave for Boston. It was still his biggest regret.

When the elevator reached the third floor where his studio was located he stepped out. The hallway was empty except for the secretary who must have just left the station manager's office. She gave him a smile and a quick hello before ducking onto the elevator he had just stepped off of.

Corey's studio was in the the third room on the left. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He was about to step inside when the sound of heels on the tile floor caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the noise and his jaw dropped.

The woman exiting the station manager's office wore a charcoal gray pencil skirt, red blouse, and gray blazer. Her painted toenails were exposed through red peep-toe pumps. Her black hair framed her face in loose waves and her blue eyes widened in shock when they fell upon him.

"Ellie?" He was shocked. What was she doing there? Why hadn't she told anyone she was coming? "Wow, Elle, I can't believe it."

In an instant her shocked expression was gone. She straightened herself and smiled slightly. "Corey, It's good to see you." She sounded formal, professional.

"What are you doing here?"

Janelle opened her mouth to respond-

"Fantastic!" His boss stepped out of his office smiling brightly. He was flanked by a tall, muscular man in a dark blue suit and brown loafers. "Graves, I see you have already met our new Head of Marketing! I was just coming to introduce you."

Corey stared blankly at his boss. The new head of what? He had to have heard him wrong. "I - I'm sorry?" Corey glanced back and forth between Janelle and his boss.

Ellie smiled weakly, "The new Head of Marketing. I suppose that means we will be working together quite often."

"Why don't I see you out?" His boss offered. "You two can talk and get better acquainted tomorrow. I am sure you have plenty of unpacking to do."

"Yes, that sounds like a god idea, come on Jen." The muscular man in the blue suit walked with their boss to the elevator.

Janelle lingered for a moment before following behind them. "I guess I will see you tomorrow, Corey." She said as she walked by.

Corey watched as the trio stepped onto the elevator, the two men talking amicably as the elevator doors slid closed.

He couldn't believe Elle was back in town. Why ahdn't she called Abby to tell her? Why had she decided to leave her comfortable job in Boston?

An was that a diamond ring he saw on her finger?

* * *

 **[disclaimer]** my bank account informs me that i still haven't had my big break yet.

 **[an]** okay. That is where i am going to stop chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it and will look forward to chapter two.

 **Upcoming:** Janelle reacts to finally being back home, Abby gets several unexpected phone calls, Abby talks to Seth about her job opportunities.


	2. Chapter 2

[ **disclaimer** ] if you recognize it, i don't own it.

* * *

 **The Way We Were**

* * *

Janelle grabbed the last box out of the trunk of her car. She paused momentarily to look up at her new home. The large two story house was tan with stone accent. A big bay window was surrounded by a large porch. Just above the porch was a large balcony, which opened up off the master bedroom. The yard was large and well maintained with shrubbery and flowers. It was beautiful, but she still missed her cozy apartment back in Boston.

She tried to remind herself that soon this house would feel like home too.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Ellie was pulled from her silent reverie by the sound of her fiance's voice. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the jam, a small smile on his face. He had changed into black athletic shorts and a gray t-shirt. His gym bag was setting in the doorway beside him.

"I was just admiring your new home." She climbed up the stone steps and sat the box down by her feet."

"It is beautiful, isn't it." He mused. "A beautiful home for a beautiful woman."

Ellie felt a blush creep up her neck. "You're too sweet. Are you heading to the gym?"

John nodded. "I missed my usual morning workout, so, I thought i would just go. Do you want me to bring home dinner?"

"That would be great. I am going to work on unpacking."

"Okay babe. I will be back soon." He leaned down and picked up his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "See you later." He smiled and jogged down to the car. She watched while he got in the driver's seat. She waved a he pulled away, then picked up the box and went inside. She kicked the door shut behind her.

She carried the box labeled "kitchen" through the front room and sat in on the kitchen counter.

The house was spacious, with an open floor plan and vaulted ceilings. She ran her finger along the cool granite countertop and sighed. She felt exposed with the high ceilings and the large front windows. She shook off her unease, leaving the unopened box on the counter and heading for the room that would be her new office.

The bay window was surrounded by built-in bookshelves. The back wall was also covered with built-ins. The room was painted a light gray which contrasted perfectly with the white of the trim and built-ins. She had the movers place her desk in front of the built-ins, facing the french doors that led into the room.

She skipped over the boxes setting in front of the desk and picked up two large shopping bags instead. She sat the assortment of decorative throws and pillows out on the seat by the bay window. She then grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and laid down on the oversized window seat.

She knew she had a lot of unpacking to do, but first there was a phone call she wanted to make.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

 _Cuts and Curves_ was the highest rated gym in the area. John pulled his silver _Mercedes_ into the first available parking place and grabbed his gym bag off the passenger seat. The gym was nearly empty when he arrived, despite the rave reviews. He approached the woman behind the desk; she was talking to a tall, slender, yet muscular, man whose black hair was tied back.

"How can I help you?" She smiled politely.

"Hi, I am new in town and saw the great reviews for this place and I was hoping to sign up for a membership."

"Absolutely. Just let me get the forms." She stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet behind the counter.

The man with the dark hair leaned against the counter. "What kind of membership are you interested in? Are you looking for a trainer?"

John shook his head, "I prefer to do my own thing."

"So just for the use of equipment." The man nodded. "I am Seth, by the way. I own the gym."

"John. John Cena."

"Nice to meet you." Seth said as the blonde returned, carrying the application and a clipboard. "So you are new in town."

"Yea, just moved here from Boston, but my fiance is from around here."

"Well, I hope you like like it here."

"Thank you." He took the clipboard and papers from the receptionist and smiled, ''and thank you" He took a seat in an empty chair and began to fill out the forms.

He heard Seth talking to the receptionist, "I better get going. Abby will be getting home soon. I don't want her waiting on me today. If you need anything call me at home or on my cell."

"I know, Mr. Rollins."

"Seth," he corrected her.

John stopped filling out his paper. Rollins? Seth? Abby?

Abby was Ellie's sister's name and he could have sworn Abby's husband's name was Seth.

He watched as Seth left the gym, pulling his zip up hooded sweatshirt on as he left.

John watched as Seth climbed into his car and pulled out of the space. He sighed and went back to filling out his papers. He would just have to ask Ellie when he got home.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Abby pulled into the parking lot of _Whole Foods_ and pulled into the first empty parking space. She grabbed her purse out of the back just as her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of the side pocket, brow furrowed. _Who would be calling her right now?_ Seth should be finishing up paperwork and she had already spoken to Corey earlier that day. She glanced at the screen and quickly swiped her finger across the screen, surprised to see the name that flashing across the screen.

" _Ellie?"_

"Hey Abby, long time no talk. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just got off work and heading into the supermarket. How about you?" Abby grabbed her purse and got out the car. She swung the door shut and locked her _Mazda CX-3_ as she walked toward the front entrance.

"I'm good, great actually - I have something I need to tell y-"

Abby's phone beeped and she glanced at the screen.

 _Mom._

"Hey, El, can you hold on just a sec. It's mom and you know she will have a cow if I make her wait."

"Abby wait- I want to -"

Abby was already switching calls. She once again slid her finger across the screen and held the phone ot her ear as she grabbed a cart. "Hey mom."

"Hello Darling, how are you?"

"I am good. How are you mom? Is everything okay?"

"Of course! I was calling to tell you not to make plans for tomorrow night."

"Why am I not making plans for tomorrow night?" Abby questioned as she walked through the produce section, dropping various fruits and vegetables into her cart.

"You and Seth are coming here for dinner. 5 o'clock sharp. Your sister is home and she is bringing her fiance with her. You both need to meet him."

"Wait…. _What?"_ Abby stopped dead in the center of the produce section.

"Your sister is home and she is bringing her fiance for all of us to meet. He seems quite lovely. Make sure you are on time. Gotta go darling. I love you."

Before Abby could respond her mother had already hung up.

Ellie hadn't even bothered to tell her she was home.

Ellie hadn't even bothered to tell her she was engaged?

A wave of anger washed over Abby. How could her sister keep something so big from her? She thought they were closer than that.

With shaking fingers Abby called her sister back. She answered after two rings.

"Abby, I was hoping you would call me back -"

"You didn't tell me you were coming home…." Abby began to walk through the store again. She was grateful to be in the store. Her surroundings helped her control her annoyance. Had she been alone she might not have been so calm with her sister.

"Abby that is what I was calling to tell you. To tell you I moved back home."

"And you just happened to bring a fiance with you?" Abby tried not to sound bitter, but she couldn't help it. How could her sister not call and tell her she was engaged? Isn't that something sister's should celebrate together? Abby grabbed a package of steaks and a package of chicken and put them in the cart.

"Abs, I can tell you're upset…. I didn't mean to hurt you… It's just…."

"It's just what? All it takes is one phone call. Hey sis, guess what. I'm _engaged!"_

Abby heard Ellie's sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you before mom got to you…."

"Well you weren't quick enough" Abby turned down the pet food aisle. She grabbed a small bag of dog food. "I got to go. I am getting ready to check out. I will see you tomorrow night at the dinner."

"Abby, I really am sorry."

"I know. Don't worry about it. Bye Ellie." She hung up the phone and dropped it in her purse as she headed for the checkout.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Abby pulled into the driveway in front of the house she shared with her husband. The European French Country home sat farther back on the well maintained lot. The tan and brown stone exterior was complemented beautifully with quaint landscaping and gorgeous wooden shutters. She pressed the button on the garage door opener and pulled into her usual parking spot. Seth's _Dodge Charger_ was already parked in it's spot, indicating he had beat her home. She grabbed the bags out of the trunk and carried them into the kitchen.

She dropped them on the counter and began to unpack them. She figured Seth must have let the dogs out seeing they didn't greet her at the door.

She started when large hands gently gripped genty her hips and warm lips pressed against her neck. Her husband's quiet chuckle at her reaction caused her to smile. She turned around and smacked him playfully on the chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that, jerk."

He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Sorry, babe. How was your day? I have some _great_ news I need to tell you."

"Really? I have some news to tell _you_ too." Abby wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and placed a kiss on his lips. "Also, we have to go to dinner at my parents' house tomorrow… five o'clock sharp, mom says."

Seth smirked. "Can we show up at five fifteen just to get on her nerves?"

Abby laughed, "Be nice. She is having a dinner for Ellie . . . she moved back home apparently."

Seth frowned, "And she didn't tell us?"

Abby sighed and shook her head. "She didn't tell anybody as far as I know. I would be so excited to tell Corey except -"

"She's engaged?"

Abby pushed him away slightly, confused about how he knew about her sister's engagement before she told him. "Yes, how did you know."

Seth frowned, "I think her fiance might have signed up for a membership at Cuts and Curves earlier today."

"Did he mention Ellie?"

"No, not exactly. He came in and said he had just moved her. I asked if he had lived here before and he said now, but his fiance was from around here. I didn't think anything of it until you said Ellie moved back home."

"What was he like?"

"He seemed nice enough. I didn't really talk to him. Only for a couple of minutes. He didn't seem like he was Ellie's type."

"Maybe it is just a coincidence." Abby shrugged.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow...at five o'clock sharp." Seth gently wrapped his hands around her wrist and moved her arms, allowing himself to lean in closer and kiss her gently.

She instead wrapped her arms around his waist as he planted light kisses across her jaw line and down hre neck, "Hmmm… speaking of dinners."

He sighed and ended his trail of kisses, "Mhm?"

"We are having dinner with Corey on Saturday night."

"Whatever you say babe." He gently rubbed her back. "How do you think he is going to take the news about Ellie."

"Oh well, I am sure he will be glad she is back, but he is going to be -" She sighed when her cell phone rang, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She grabbed it out of purse.

 _Corey._

"Speak of the devil." She answered the call and held the phone up to her ear. "Hey Corey." Shep placed a hand on Seth's chest and gently pushed him away. He took a step back, allowing her to step away from the counter. He quickly began busying himself putting away groceries as she crossed the room and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Abby, do you have time to talk?"

"Yea, of course, are you okay?" Seth looked over at her, brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and concern. She waved him off and leaned against the opposite counter.

"Ellie is back in town."

Abby sighed. "I was going to call and tell you Corey. I just found out today."

"And Abby she's _engaged_." The sadness in his voice nearly broke her heart.

"How do you know all this?" Abby asked. Seth had abandoned the groceries and was now leaning against the counter as well. Watching her with avid interest.

"She is the new head of marketing at WKPX. She was there today...I am going to be working with her." He sounded like the realization that he would be spending a lot of time with Ellie had just hit him. "Abby, I -"

"It's all going to be okay, Corey." she didn't know what to say. It was obvious that everything was _not_ okay, but she had no idea how to comfort her friend. She knew that Corey still had strong feelings for Ellie.

"No, you _know_ how I feel about her. Now I am going to be around her _every day._ What am I going to do?"

Abby glanced at Seth. She didn't know what to say. She wanted desperately to help her friend. She bit her lip nervously, mulling the situation over in her head.

"You need to come to dinner with us tomorrow at my parent's house"

"Why would I do that? Your mother hates me."

"Abby, are you sure that is a good idea?" She glanced at Seth who was looking rather concerned. "I don't know if that is the best thing for Corey or for Ellie."

"You need to come." Abby insisted, ignoring her husband. "It is a family dinner and you are part of this family, of _my_ family. I want you there. _Please?"_

Corey sighed on the other end of the line. "Fine, fine. I will come. I don't think your mother will be too happy about it though."

"I don't care what she thinks. I will make sure everything goes smoothly. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Have a little faith in me, Corey, come on." Corey chuckled and Abby felt like some weight had been lifted off her. "By the way, Seth and I will be there for dinner on Saturday."

"Well, that is one dinner we know will go smoothly." He was trying to hide the worry in his voice, but it didn't get past Abby, she knew him too well.

"Everything will go fine tomorrow. Are you going to be alright tonight?"

"Yea. I will be fine. I am going to take Ace and Ramses to the dog park then have a drink and call it a night."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yea, see you tomorrow. Thanks Abby." He hung up and she dropped the phone on the counter. She

"He's not taking it well, is he?" Seth pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and once again rubbing her back.

"No. He is not taking it well. I wish there was something I could do." She leaned her head against his chest, feeling guilty.

"The only thing you can do is be there for him. He has to work out his feelings on his own." He kissed the top of her head. "You can't make everyone's problems go away."

Abby knew he was right… but it was still her best friend and she still wanted to help. "What is that news you wanted to share with me?"

Seth smiled, "You first. You seemed really excited about whatever you wanted to tell me."

Abby pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him to the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled him down beside her. She tucked one leg underneath her as she turned to face him. "Well, I know I should have told you I was doing this, but it was just kind of a spur of the moment thing…."

"What didn't you tell me?" Seth sounded both intrigued and apprehensive.

"There was an opening for traveling nurses and you know how that has always been something I wanted to do so. So, I signed up. I didn't think I would have a chance at getting it anyway… This afternoon my boss called me in and told me my application had been accepted. She told there were a few positions open if I was interested in taking any…."

"And what did you say?"

"I took the files and told her I would think about it. She told me I should decide quickly because the positions will probably fill up fast. Seth, this is something I have wanted for a really long time, but I couldn't make the decision without talking to your first"

Seth didn't respond, he sat there for a few minutes, holding her hand.

"Seth, please say something."

"Wow, I really wish you would have told me."

"I am sorry, like I said, i didn't think I would get it….so, I never mentioned it."

He nodded, "Well Abby, I know you have wanted this for a while." He smiled slightly. "I don't think I could ever stop you from chasing something you want." He squeezed her hand gently. "I want you to be happy."

Abby squealed in delight and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled, "thank you Seth, I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything." He kissed her, pulling her closer to him. He reached up and pulled her hair loose from the hair tie and tangled his fingers in the soft, black waves.

She pressed her forehead to his, "You said you had news for me too." She rubbed his shoulders gently as she stared expectantly into his brown eyes.

He rubbed his hands up her sides as he held her on his lap. "The land deal for the second gym went through. We can start construction soon."

She beamed at him, "That is fantastic news."

"Also, we are going to host the crossfit games and Corey is going to cover it on WKPX."

"Wow, that is amazing."

"It is going to be great advertising for the gym."

"I'm happy for you." She kissed him and giggled when his fingers once again found her hair, preventing her from pulling away. He nipped lightly on her lower lip as he gently gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Mhm, It's been a good day. I think we ought to celebrate." He grinned.

"Oh, and how do you propose we would do that?"

"I can think of a few ways." His lips found her neck once more and a small moan escaped her lips. He gripped her hips firmly as he rolled her over onto her back on the couch. His hands slid up her sides, pushing her top up. "Maybe I should just _show_ you." He smiled mischievously as he pulled her top over her head and tossed it to the floor.

* * *

[ **an** ] yep. I am going to leave it right there. Reviews, follows and favorites would all be greatly appreciated.

THIS CHAPTER ISN'T ALL THE WAY PROOFREAD. I will fix any mistakes in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**an** ] thank you to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 2!

[ **disclaimer** ] If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

 **The Way We Were  
** _Decisions_

* * *

Normally Seth liked being out in the gym with the customers, but today he was reveling in the peace and quiet of his office. He had told his employees that if any of them needed him he would be working on paperwork all morning.

The truth was, even though he actually did have paperwork to do, he just wanted to be alone.

The news that Abby had put in an application to be a traveling nurse had come as a surprise. He knew his wife loved to travel. _What kind of husband would he be if he didn't know what his wife enjoyed_? Stil, he couldn't believe she wanted to leave for long periods of time to work. She had mentioned the job when they were dating of course, but he had promised to take her on all of the vacations she wanted once he had his business open.

After their wedding she hadn't spoken much about traveling. He knew there were a lot of places his wife wanted to go, but between her busy hours at the hospital and the amount of time he spent getting the gym off the ground they hadn't discussed any travel plans. He wondered if she hadn't mentioned it because, while the gym was still being constructed and opening, her job had been their main source of income.

For the longest time she had to make sure everything was financially stable. She couldn't have applied for a job as a traveling nurse no matter how bad she wanted to. He had needed her support.

Now, she was looking for his.

And he felt guilty because he didn't want to give it.

He had told her the night before that he was okay with the idea of her taking the job as a traveling nurse, but the truth was he didn't want her to take the job.

He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted and needed her at home with him. He didn't like the idea of her being away. The new gym was going to be opening up, Ellie was back, things were starting to get crazy and he really wanted his wife home with him.

Seth sighed and dropped the pen he was holding. He wasn't going to get anything done as long as he was obsessing over what was going on with Abby.

He knew he should have told her how he felt the night before, but he didn't want to hurt her. She was so excited about the job opportunity and he loved her so much. He hated the idea of hurting her, but he knew he needed to talk to his wife about how he was feeling.

But it would have to wait until after the big family dinner. The last thing he needed was to upset his wife before the big family dinner. They needed to serve a united front against the amount of chaos that was going to be unleashed into their lives in a few hours.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Corey sat alone in his studio, he had just put on the next song to play. He leaned back in his chair and sat his headset down on the table. He was dreading the idea of having dinner with the Knight family later that day.

Abby was his best friend, of course, and he loved Ellie, there was no denying that, but he was not on good terms with the girls parents, especially their mother Sarah. Sarah Knight would be livid when she found out that her daughter had invited him to their special family dinner.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and slid his finger across the screen to unlock it. _He shouldn't go. It would only cause more problems._ He opened his contacts and clicked on Abby's name. He was about to hit send when the door opened.

"Mr. Graves?"

He turned around, frowning. "I think Mr. Graves is a bit too formal, don't you?"

Ellie stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She wore a black pencil skirt and white wrap-around blouse with black pumps. Her black hair was down in loose waves and she carried a black portfolio with a yellow legal pad. "I was hoping you could spare some time so we can discuss the crossfit games project. Mr. Phillips is going to fill in for you while we talk."

Corey nodded and set another song to play to give his co-worker, Tom, a few minutes to prepare. He grabbed his belongings and followed Ellie out of the room. They went three rooms down the hall to what used to be an empty room. Now her name, Janelle Knight, and "Director of Marketing" were painted on the glass. She opened the door and he followed her in.

It was modestly decorated, a large desk with a computer and phone sat in the center of the room, facing the door. Filing cabinets were lined up below the window. A tall lamp stood beside the desk and two leather chairs faced the desk. He sat down in one of the leather chairs while she took the chair behind the desk.

"Have you talked to the owner of Cuts and Curves about hosting the Crossfit Games?" Ellie asked as she grabbed a pen and flipped open her portfolio.

"The owner?" Corey couldn't hide his shock. Why was she acting this way? "Of course I talked to Seth, he was ecstatic."

Ellie nodded jotting something down on her legal pad. "Good and of course you are going to cover the event at the site and the station will be providing music outside for the event. Of course I will be attending as well to help coordinate. Do you have any ideas for the project?"

"Well, honestly. I was thinking it would be nice to advertise for the newest Cuts and Curves. They are going to begin construction soon. Seeing the event is being hosted at the original Cuts and Curves it seems like a great time to start advertising the new location."

"Why would we advertise for something that hasn't been built yet?" Ellie glanced up at him.

He frowned, "Ellie what is going on with you? This is Seth we are talking about. It would be a great boost for him if we advertised. He is your best friend and your brother-in-law…."

She sighed, "I am just being professional. I need to make sure I am being as ethical -"

Corey scoffed. "No, the Ellie I know would never turn down the chance to help her best friend - her _family_."

Ellie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table as she looked at him. "I am not the same Ellie you knew back in high school Corey. So you need to get that idea out of your head now. I have a job to do and I am just trying to be professional."

Corey sighed. He tried to hide his hurt and leaned back, doing his best to remain expressionless. "I still think it would be a good idea to advertise. It would make sense to at least mention the new gym is under construction.'

Ellie frowned and turned her attention back to her legal pad. "Fine, I'll consider it. We will discuss it more at a later date."

"Fair enough. Maybe we can try to get a celebrity athlete to interview. We should also do small interviews with the contestants."

"That's a great idea. It will give everyone listening some insight into the competitors and maybe it will make them want to go to the gym to watch the games. We should have the interviews here a few days before the games begin."

"I can get a list of participants and have Tom start calling them."

"Don't worry about that, i will handle it. You worry about what questions you are going to ask them. Actually create a questionnaire and bring it to me tomorrow."

"Now, wait a minute. You might be _Director of Marketing_ , but this is still _my_ project and _you_ are not my boss. You are not going to boss me around like you are the station manager. This is a collaborative project. A collaborative project I pitched and was granted. Your job is marketing, mine is broadcasting. I don't need your approval for my interviews."

Ellie took a deep breath and dragged her bottom lip between her teeth. "Fine."

They sat in silence for a moment. Corey rubbed his palm against his leg anxiously and Ellie tapped her pen on the desk. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"What about a concession stand or hot dog stand."

"You plan on putting a concession stand at an event full of athletes." Corey chuckled.

"Well there might be spectators who are hungry."

"It's not basketball Ellie."

She frowned, "Fine, no food. Maybe you can do an interview with Seth."

"That is a good idea. I can talk to him about the gyms during the interview."

Ellie sighed, "Fine. If you really want to talk about the new gym that would be the best time to do it. He can talk about the location and the approximate time it will be open. He can also talk about the various memberships they offer."

Corey smirked, "Thank you."

"Sure." She closed her portfolio. "I think that is enough for today. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes anyway." She sounded dismissive.

He grabbed his belongings and left her office without saying goodbye. What had gotten into her? _Why was she being so cold and distant?_ The person he had just met with was not his Ellie. The Ellie he knew was kindhearted and caring.

He walked down the hall and entered his booth. He thanked Tom for covering for him before taking a seat in the large, black leather desk chair. Once Tom had left and closed the door behind him Corey grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and pulled up Abby's number.

He took a deep breath and hit send.

He hoped he was making the right decision.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Abby left her boss's office feeling fantastic. She had just put in her request for one of the available traveling nurses' jobs. She had picked the job in New York. She loved the idea of getting a small studio apartment in New York while she worked. New York was also close enough to Pittsburgh that she could fly home for her days off.

She was now officially on her lunch break and made her way toward the elevators at the end of the hall. She would grab a quick lunch at the deli down the road and then come back to the hospital.

She had just stepped out into the late afternoon sun when her phone rang. She grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

 _Corey_

She answered it, "Hey Corey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering what I should bring to the family dinner tonight." Corey sounded flustered. She could tell he was trying his best to sound calm, but she knew him too well.

"I didn't ask you to bring anything."

"I know that, but I am trying to be a good guest. How about I stop and get a few bottles of wine or maybe a dessert. Maybe I will go with the wine. I think we will all need it at this get together."

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "That is a good point. Wine sounds great."

"Okay I will stop after work.'

"Is everything okay, Corey?" Abby asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"You sound upset." Abby walked down the sidewalk toward the deli.

"I am fine."

Abby sighed. She hated that her best friend was now lying to her. "Come on. You are not going to pull a fast one over on me. What is going on?" She stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the traffic to pass.

"I just got out of a meeting with Ellie. Lets just say it didn't go well and leave it at that."

"I'm sorry." Abby offered. Abby crossed the street and jogged down the sidewalk to the deli.

"It's not your fault Abby. I got to go. I will see you tonight."

"Bye Corey."

Abby hung up the phone and slid it into her purse. She pulled open the door on the deli. She wondered if she had made a mistake inviting Corey to dinner. If Corey and Ellie were having trouble getting along at work what would happen at a dinner where they didn't have to worry about being professional?

Abby sighed and shook off the thought. She was doing this for her friend and her sister. She needed to help them work this situation out. She needed to help Corey get over her sister, or, better yet, get back together with her sister.

What better way to help them work out their issues than having them spend time together?

She just hoped everything would go smoothly.

* * *

[an] next chapter - the family dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

[ **disclaimer** ] I only own my OC Janelle, once again, Abigail belongs to BreaktheWalls.

[ **an]** Thanks to those who are supporting this story, I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

 **The Way We Were**  
Disaster

* * *

"You look gorgeous." Abby stood, inspecting her outfit in front of the full length mirror. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Abby smiled gratefully, wrapping her arms around his neck, "And you look handsome, as always." She kissed him before sliding her hands down to adjust the collar of his black button down shirt.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Seth smirked. He knew all too well that Abby was dreading the big family dinner.

Abby sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be." She took one last glance at her outfit in the mirror, her black and white stripe top was tucked into a pretty champagne pink skirt with a scalloped hem. She paired the outfit with beige heels. Pretty, but casual. Perfect for a small, private family dinner.

Seth nodded in understanding, "We better get going, it is 4:35, we don't want to be late."

"Yesterday you said you wanted to be late, now today you don't. You need to make up your mind." Abby kidded as she grabbed her champagne pink purse by the nightstand.

Seth chuckled and took his wife's hand. "After dinner can we talk?"

Abby's brow furrowed in confusion, "Is everything alright."

Seth nodded, "Yes, everything's fine, I just want to talk." He replied nonchalantly as they walked through the house and out to the garage.

"Okay, whatever you say." Abby frowned slightly. She couldn't figure out what Seth would want to talk about. Everything seemed to be fine between them? Maybe he had some news he wanted to share with her, but why would he have to wait to talk about that?

She thanked Seth for opening the car door for her and slid into the passenger seat. She buckled her seat belt as her husband walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.

She glanced over at him as he turned the key in the ignition and put the car into reverse. He pressed the button on the garage door opener. As they waited for the door to open she reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He shot her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She let go of his hand as he began to back out of the driveway.

She didn't know what was bothering her husband, but it would have to wait until after dinner. She was going to have enough to deal with for the next few hours.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Corey stopped at the Wine & Spirits shop closest to the Knight residence. He bought two bottles of wine, one white and one red, before driving up the hill to the Knight family estate. The large home was located at the top of the hill, nestled on three acres of land.

He pulled into the driveway and parked in front of one of the doors to the large three car garage. He was disappointed to see that Abby and Seth had not arrived yet. He decided to wait for them to arrive before going inside, figuring it would ease the blow of his presence if he arrived with Abby and Seth instead of just turning up on his own.

He got out of his car and walked around to the opposite side, leaning against the passenger side door and looking out at the grounds. It was a beautiful home with a beautiful yard, large pool and deck. It brought back a lot of memories staring out at the familiar surroundings.

 _Memories of better times._

He glanced at the the cars parked in the driveway. A red _Maserati_ , A black _Lincoln,_ and a very familiar silver _Mercedes_.

 _So, it had been either Ellie or her fiance who had almost hit him in the parking lot of WKPX the day before._

A wave of relief washed over him when he recognized Seth's _Dodge Charger_ pulling into the driveway. They pulled up and parked beside his _Dodge Challenger._ He waited for his friends to get out of the car before greeting them. After seeing Seth's button down shirt he was happy he had decided to wear a blazer over his t-shirt.

"Corey, I am glad you came." Abby smiled and gave him a hug.

"Well, when my best friend needs me around you know I am going to be there. I just hope my presence doesn't cause too much chaos."

"Don't worry, Corey. It'll be fine." Seth wrapped a hand around Abby's waist. "We better get in there, it is almost five o'clock. I was only joking when I said I wanted to show up late to irate your mom."

Corey laughed, "You're right, Mrs. Knight would not be very happy with us if we kept them waiting." He grabbed the bottles of wine out of the car as Abby and Seth began to walk toward the front steps. He followed them, feeling extremely anxious. He stood behind the couple on the front porch as Seth knocked on the large, red, door.

It was only a few moments before it opened and Mrs. Knight stood on the other side of the door. Her black hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she wore a light blue blouse and white wide legged pants.

"Lovely, Abigail, Seth you are here!" She beamed at her daughter and son-in-law. Her smile faded when her eyes fell upon Corey in the back.

"Hi, Mom, I hope you don't mind. I invited Corey to come along."

Mrs. Knight's smile quickly returned although it didn't seem quite as genuine as before. "Of course. I know he is your best friend, come in, come in." She motioned for them to come inside.

Corey followed Abby and Seth through the doorway and Mrs. Knight closed the door behind him. "I bought these for dinner, Mrs. Knight." Corey held out the two bottles of wine.

'How kind of you. Thank you." She gave him a slight smile. "Come, come, everyone is already in the dining room."

The trio followed Abby's mother through the formal living room into the formal dining room. The table was set with white china and white long stem roses. Mr Knight sat a the far end of the table, clad in a blue polo and khaki dress slacks. Next to him sat the same muscular man he had seen with Ellie at the station. Mr. Knight stood up and shook Seth's hand as they approached the table. He turned his attention to Corey after greeting Seth and held out his hand. "Mr. Graves, it has been a while since we have seen you here. Doing well, I presume."

Core smiled and shook his hand, "Yes sir."

Mr. Knight waved off the formality.

The muscular man stood. He wore a gray suit with a white shirt and blue tie. He held out his hand to Seth who shook his hand politely, "Seth, it's good seeing you again. This must be Abby. I have heard a lot about you."

Abby frowned, "That's funny because we didn't hear anything about you."

Mr. Knight chuckled nervously, "Now, pumpkin, be nice."

Abby opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of heels on hardwood. They all glanced at the doorway as Ellie entered the room carrying a large baking dish. She sat the dish down on the counter and smiled at Seth and Abby. She walked around the table and hugged Abby, "Sis, I've missed you."

Corey could see the effort it was taking for Abby to hold back a sarcastic comment. "I missed you too. You look beautiful. I didn't know we were supposed to dress so formal." Abby motioned to Ellie's navy blue cocktail dress with a tulle skirt with sequin accents. The scoop neckline was accented by a diamond choker and diamond earrings. She certainly seemed overdressed for a small family dinner.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too, as always." Ellie turned her attention to Seth, giving him a quick hug. "I am glad you both could make it. I know mom didn't give you much notice."

"Wouldn't miss it." Seth smiled.

Ellie then turned toward Corey. "Hello, Corey. I didn't know mom invited you."

"Actually, I invited Corey. I figured he should be at your homecoming dinner too."

Janelle smiled sweetly, or at least attempted to. Corey knew her well enough to know she was faking. "Of course. I am glad you could come Corey. Have you all met John yet?" Janelle walked over to John, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"He was just introducing himself when you walked in."

"Well then, I will just go finish helping mom in the kitchen while you all get to know each other." Ellie smiled before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"So, John where do you work?" Seth asked as he took the seat opposite John beside Mr. Knight. Abby took the seat beside him, hanging her purse over the back of the chair.

"I am a lawyer, I was just made a partner at Greenwood & Carver." John smiled proudly.

Corey sighed and took a seat at the table beside Abby, hoping dinner was almost done.

It was going to be a long night and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Ellie took a deep breath once she was safely back in the kitchen. Who did her sister think she as inviting her ex over to her welcome home dinner. She wondered if it was payback for not telling her she was engaged. It wasn't fair to invite her ex over and make things awkward at their first family gathering.

"Are you okay, darling?" Her mother asked, causing her to jump. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay mom. I was just thinking." Ellie smiled. She wasn't used to the terms of endearment from her mother. She had always felt like she was a disappointment to her. So hearing her call her darling settled her nerves slightly, even if it was only temporary.

"Well, the roast is done and I was just getting it out of the oven. Do you mind getting the salad out of the refrigerator?"

"Of course not." Ellie walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the large glass bowl off the bottom shelf. She also grabbed the large tray of homemade bread. She followed her mother who carried the platter holding the roast and vegetables. They sat the food down and took their places at the table, Ellie beside John and Sarah at the other end of the table facing her husband.

"Everything looks delicious Mrs Knight." John smiled at Sarah.

"Thank you John, and please call me Sarah. We are going to be family after all."

John nodded in response.

Abby handed the platter to her father who cut the roast and put some on his plate before beginning to pass it around the table.

"So," John focused on Corey for the first time that night. "What about you? Are you a family member as well?"

Ellie cut Corey off before he could respond, placing a hand over top of John's "Corey is an old family friend. Abby, Seth and I have known him since high school. Abby brought him along thinking it would be nice seeing we haven't seen each other in so long.'

"Well that is thoughtful." John smiled at Abby who didn't respond.

"Yes, she can be very _thoughtful_ when she wants to be." Ellie tried to hide her sarcasm as she scooped some salad onto her plate. "Corey also works at the radio station."

John snapped his fingers and pointed at Corey, "That's right. You were there yesterday when Jen and I came to meet with the station manager."

"Jen?" Corey questioned, glancing at Ellie who ignored him.

"Yes, he is the head of broadcasting."

John nodded and took a bite of his roast before turning his attention to Mr. Knight. "You know, I told Jen she didn't have to take the job at that little radio station. She could have gotten a great job at a local marketing firm. She wouldn't hear me out though."

Ellie smiled nervously, "Well, remember, I told you the radio station is very important to me."

John acknowledged her comment with a nod, "Yea, I know you told me. A lot of memories and it was your favorite station growing up, but face it babe, it is tiny and you are so _much_ better than that. You could be making five times what you are making at the station if you had taken the job with that firm."

"I think it is more important to be happy with what you are doing than making a lot of money. What good will money do you if you are miserable." Corey interjected. He took a bite of bread, leaning back in his chair and watching John's stunned expression.

Ellie shot Corey a quick glare that didn't seem to phase him.

"Well darling, John has a point. The job at the firm would probably be a lot like your job in Boston and you _loved_ that. You probably would have enjoyed this job too and had better benefits and would have been able to live more _comfortably._ " Their mom added, before taking a bite of her dinner.

Ellie sighed, "Trust me mom, we're doing fine."

Her mother nodded, "Just remember it is something to consider."

"You know what's best for you, Ellie." Corey said, taking a sip of the red wine he brought, which they had also passed around the table.

"Ellie?" John chuckled. "Is that what they used to call you Jen? I mean, i guess it is cute for a little kid, but your not a kid anymore. You're a beautiful woman. You shouldn't be called kid names."

"Thank you, John, but you know, old habits die hard." Ellie took a sip of her wine as well, ignoring Corey rolling his eyes.

"Did you enjoy the gym?" Seth asked quickly. She was thankful that he changed the subject. It was obvious he had sensed the tension in the room and was trying to distract from it. Ellie shot him a smile, which he returned.

"Oh it was great. You have a great facility."

"Thank you. We do our best to make sure we have the best facility in the area."

"I am glad I just signed up for the membership. I am sure you will be seeing me there often."

"Glad to hear it."

"So, Abby how is the job at the hospital going?" Ellie asked, looking at her sister.

"It's great. Actually, I was just offered a traveling nurse's job."

"Wow, Pumpkin that is amazing! Congratulations." Their father beamed at her. It was obvious he couldn't be more proud that Abby was following in his footsteps in the medical profession.

Ellie forced a smile, "That is great Abby. I know how much you wanted that kind of a job. I am happy you finally got it."

"Thanks. There are a few open positions. I am most interested in the the one in New York though."

Ellie glanced at Seth who was looking solemnly down at his, nearly full, plate. It was obvious something was bothering him and she was curious what it could be.

"New York is beautiful. It is a really exciting city. I think you will enjoy it there. I worked at a firm there for a year after I graduated." John said as he finished off his roast.

"Yea, Abby you will love it. You will enjoy all of the nightlife and exciting things you can do there." Ellie added. "Maybe I will have to come up and visit you one weekend. I have always wanted to check out some of the museums."

"Babe we can go to New York any weekend you want." John reached over and grabbed her hand. "I had no idea you wanted to go there or I would have taken you by now."

Ellie smiled and squeezed his hand before pulling it away, "It's okay. I didn't want to keep you from work. I know how busy you are. Besides, it would be good sister bonding time, right Ellie?"

Abby finished off her last bite of salad, "Yea, I guess we could go out when I am not working. That would be fun." Abby smiled. "It has been a long time since we have had time to hang out. I know how much you love art. We could go to some art museums."

"Speaking of, Ellie are you still painting?" Seth asked, finally looking up.

"No, not anymore." Ellie replied simply, taking a bite of her salad.

"Why not?" Corey asked curiously. "You always loved painting."

"She found some more productive things to do - things she is better at." John interjected, finishing off his glass of wine.

"Better at?" Corey questioned, looking annoyed.

"Well - I mean…" John glanced at Ellie who smiled half-heartedly.

"It's fine babe, I wasn't very good."

" _Yes_ , you were good." Corey insisted.

"Well thank you Corey, but I have found some new hobbies."

"Like what?' Seth asked.

"Kayaking, hiking, running." Ellie shrugged.

"It sounds like you have found some very productive things to do in your spare time, Darling." Sarah smiled, taking her napkin off of her lap and setting it on the table.

"Sounds like stuff I would enjoy more than you." Abby smirked.

"Well, people's tastes change." Ellie shrugged.

"I guess so, but most people don't change into a completely different person." Corey said sarcastically.

Ellie glared at him. She stacked her plate with John's. "Corey, why don't you help me get the desert ready in the kitchen?"

Corey nodded, taking his napkin off and placing it beside his water glass. He grabbed the plates from his side of the table, then followed Ellie into the kitchen.

Ellie sat the plates, she had carried, down on the counter and spun on her foot to, once again, glare at Corey, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you keep treating John like he is some kind of monster. He is a good guy and he doesn't deserve -"

"Seems to me he is controlling every aspect of your life and making all of your decisions for you." Corey retorted, setting the plates he had carried in from the dining room into the sink.

Ellie felt her cheeks grow hot, her temper flaring. "I _told_ you Corey, I am not the same girl you knew in high school - people change - _they grow up."_

Corey scoffed, rolling his eyes, " You're right, you are no the same Ellie I knew because the Ellie I knew would never let someone _own_ her like a possession."

Ellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "John does not act like he owns me. He is just trying to keep my best interests at heart."

"I don't think criticizing you, making you give up things you love, and trying to control what you do and where you work would be considered keeping your best interest at heart."

She grabbed a stack of saucers out of the cupboard, "You know what Graves, it is none of your damn business, you're not a part of my life anymore and I think you should leave."

"I am not going to make a scene and leave during the middle of dinner."

"Then you need to go back and sit down because I am done talking to you." She said dismissively as she thrust the stack of plates into his hands. She turned her back on him to open the refrigerator door.

She took one last glance at him as he left the room, carrying the stack of plates and shaking his head.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Seth was sitting quietly listening to Abby and their father talk about traveling nurses when Corey came out of the kitchen looking dejected. Corey sat the plates on the table then took his seat beside Abby. He was clearly doing his best to act like there was nothing bothering him, but he was failing miserably. Seth glanced at him, but Corey shook his head, letting his friend know he didn't want to talk about it.

Seth got up, dropping his napkin on the table, "I am just going to go see if Ellie needs any more help in the kitchen, I'll be right back." He leaned down and kissed Abby on the cheek before walking around the table and toward the kitchen.

Ellie had pulled the desert out of the refrigerator and had taken the foil off. She was standing by the counter, facing the window that looked out over the back garden.

"Corey, I told you to stay in the dining room." Her voice dripped with annoyance.

"Yea, well. I am not Corey. Do I have to stay in the dining room too?"

Ellie laughed as she turned around to face him. "Geez Seth. I wasn't expecting you to come out. Do you need something?"

"I was coming to see if you needed any help." Seth moved to stand across from her and leaned against the counter, "And to see why Corey looks like someone just murdered his puppy."

"Ugh. Seth that is horrible; don't talk that way." Ellie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You know how I feel about animals."

"Sorry, I couldn't think of a better analogy." Seth frowned, feeling guilty."But seriously,what is going on?"

"I just told him to mind his own business. No big deal. He will get over it." Ellie shrugged slightly, 'What about you. What has you so solemn?"

Seth sighed, "I don't want Abby to talk the nursing job."

Ellie remained silent for a moment, clearly surprised, "Does she know?"

"I asked her if we could talk later, but I don't know if I can go through with it. I know how excited she is -It's just so -"

Ellie took a step forward and grabbed his hands, "Seth. If you are uncomfortable with Abby leaving you should talk to her. You never know she might be able to abate your fears and it will all work out. _If_ there is one thing that is certain, it is not telling the truth will only hurt your relationship."

"Sometimes it is good to protect another person's feelings first? Don't you think?"

Ellie sighed, "I don't know. Maybe. You need to do what's best for you and I can't tell you what to do. All I can say is, if I was you, I would tell her and try to work something out that will make you both comfortable."

Seth nodded, "Thanks Ellie. I just hope I am not being selfish."

"Being selfish would be demanding she stay home without even giving her the choice. You are just expressing your concerns." Ellie let go of his hands. "Now let's get this desert out there before everyone thinks we ate it all on our own."

"Yes ma'am." he smirked and grabbed the icebox cake out of her hands. He waited for her to get a knife and a cake server before leading the way out to the dining room.

After talking to Ellie her felt a little better about confronting his wife about his feelings about her new job.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

After desert Abby and Ellie helped their mom clear the table and do the dishes while John, Seth, Corey and Mr. Knight talked.

"Wow, I can't believe bug is getting a new job and Ellie is getting married." Michael Knight exclaimed.

"Bug?" John frowned at the nickname.

"His nickname for Abby since she was little." Seth leaned back in his chair. "She was offered the job, she still needs to apply."

"Well if they offered it that means they want her. So of course she is going to get it!"

"She is the best nurse they have. I think they will be sorry to see her go, even if it is only temporary." Corey added. He had poured himself another glass of wine and had been watching the scene quietly. "Although any hospital would be lucky to have her."

"What about your project, Corey? The one you are working on with Jen?" John asked, looking at him with mild interest.

"We are hosting an event for the radio station and we are working together to organize it."

"What kind of an event?"

"It is a fitness event that will be held at my gym." Seth said, "It is going to be great. They are also doing an interview with me and all of the people involved in the event."

"So you will be interviewing them?" John asked, looking at Corey.

"Yes, that is what I do." Corey looked up as Ellie and Abby walked into the room.

"Well then, good luck to you both on the event. I am sure it will go well." John smiled when Ellie came to stand by him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is time, we should get going… we have an early day tomorrow.'" Ellie smiled at her sister, her brother-in-law and her ex. "It was good seeing you Seth, Abby...Corey."

"It was good seeing you too, sis.I am glad you came back home." Abby gave her sister a quick hug. "We really need to get going to. We both have work in the morning."

Corey stood up, "Thank you for having me Mr. Knight, Mrs. knight," He nodded at them both in turn before turning to Abby and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Thanks for inviting me Abby, Seth." He nodded at Seth before turning to Janelle, "It was good seeing you Ellie." He didn't bother to say goodbye to John before exiting the house.

Seth watched his friend leave while waiting for his turn to thank his in-laws. After a few minutes John and Ellie hand said their goodbyes to Michael and Sarah and were leaving. He shook his father-in-law's hand and gave his mother-in-law a quick hug and thanked them for dinner before leaving to start the car.

John and Ellie had already left, but Corey was still in the driveway. He was leaning against his car, obviously waiting to say a longer goodbye to his friends.

He stood up straight as Seth approached, "Well, that went _wonderfully._ " Corey said sarcastically.

"What happened with you and Ellie?" .

"Let's just say she made it perfectly clear she isn't interested in my opinion."

Seth sighed, "I am sorry about Ellie and about Sarah. She shouldn't treat you the way she does."

Corey shrugged, "I am used to Mrs. Knight. I should have known better than to come to this dinner anyway." He sighed and grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. He opened the driver's side door and leaned against it. "I have got to get home and let the dogs out. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

Seth nodded, "See you later, Corey."

Corey nodded in response and slid into the front seat. He closed the door and started the engine as Seth walked around the front of his car and unlocked the _Dodge Charger._ He got in the front seat to wait for Abby as she said her final goodbyes from the front porch.

Corey turned the car around and waved to his friends as he pulled away. Seth pulled the car around and pulled up by the porch.

Abby waved to her parents as she walked down to the car and got inside. Once she was safely in and her seat belt was on Seth drove down the long driveway.

"Well, that was -"

"Terrible?" He smirked as he turned out onto the road.

"I was going to say interesting… but you are right, it was an absolute disaster!" Abby sighed and shook her head. "What is Ellie thinking? John is all wrong for her."

Seth shrugged, 'I don't know. I mean we just met him. Maybe there is more to him than we can see."

"Seriously?" Abby gave him a disgusted look. "I figured out of the two of us I would be the one trying to convince you to give him a chance, not the other way around."

"I don't know. All I know is Ellie is my best friend and if she is happy then who am I to argue with that?"

"Well if he isn't right for her? Then she won't be happy for long…. If she is even as happy as she claims to be now."

"I will admit… John doesn't seem like her type."

"C'mon babe, he is about as far from her type as you can get."

Seth sighed. "Well, there isn't anything we can do about it. She is an adult. We can't tell her who to date."

"Seth, I can't let her marry him if he is all wrong for her. She will end up heartbroken. If we think they aren't right for each other it would be better to do something about it now rather than wait for -"

Seth held up a hand to silence her, "Woah, woah, woah. Abby calm down. I know you aren't crazy about John, but this is still the first time we've met him. Maybe we should have a few more dinners with him before you start planning how you are going to ruin their engagement."

Abby sighed and nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry. I am being rash."

Seth smiled and took a hold of her hand, using the other to steer. He squeezed her hand gently. "It's okay, you are just being a good sister. Ellie is lucky to have you… and so am I."

Abby smiled and pulled their hands up to her lips, kissing the back of his hand lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They rode the remainder of trip in silence. Fifteen minutes later, Seth pulled into their driveway. He reached up and hit the garage door button. He waited for it to open before pulling the car inside and pressing the button for the door to close. "Home sweet home." He smiled and cut the engine.

"Thank goodness. I am glad we survived that dinner." Abby put a hand to her forehead dramatically.

Seth chuckled and leaned across to kiss his wife. He wrapped his hand around her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead against hers, "Good. I am glad you survived, I don't know what I would do without you." He pulled away and opened his door and climbed out.

Abby followed suit and took his hand when he walked around the front of the car. They walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen. They were greeted by their dogs and Seth stooped down to pet them both while Abby grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"I feel bad for Corey though." Seth said, standing up. "I guess Ellie was pretty hard on him when they were in the kitchen getting desert."

"Really? I didn't get a chance to talk to him by myself. Is he okay?" Abby frowned, clearly concerned for her best friend. "Do you think I should call him?"

"Maybe later. Give him a little time to unwind. He seemed a little better once he got away from the dinner. I just think it is going to bother him knowing that Ellie doesn't want much to do with him outside of work."

"She said that!" Abby gasped in shock.

'Well he didn't say that exactly, but that is what I gather front what he told me. He said she told him she wasn't interested in hearing his opinions."

Abby sighed. "I will call him later or in the morning. He still isn't over her, so that must have been a pretty heavy blow."

Seth nodded. "It must be hard not getting over her and then when she finally shows up again she is engaged." He shook his head, "I can't believe she didn't call and tell us about that."

"Maybe she knew we would hate him."

Seth laughed and grabbed her chin gently and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "You are so bad." He kidded.

"You love it."

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, "You're right. I do."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am so glad we didn't break up like that. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Seth nodded in agreement, "There is no one for me, but you. I can't imagine living my life with anyone else. You are my world."

Abby blushed and laid her head on his chest, "You are so sweet. I am so lucky."

"No, babe, I am the lucky one." He kissed the top of her head.

Abby jumped when their Husky barked. Seth chuckled and let go of her. "I'll let them out."

He followed the dogs to the sliding doors that led to the back patio and opened them. He left the door open, planning to close it when both dogs came back in.

While he was letting the dogs out, Abby went into the living room. He found her sitting on the couch, feet tucked underneath her.

"They are out. I will make sure they both come in in a few minutes."

Abby nodded. "Earlier you said you wanted to talk." She patted the couch beside her, "So let's talk."

Seth sat down, "It's not a big deal. I am just being stupid. Don't worry about it."

Abby shook her head, "Come on. If there is something bothering you I want to know about it. We have always been honest with each other."

Seth sighed, thinking about what Ellie said.

 _If there is one thing that is certain, it is not telling the truth will only hurt your relationship._

Seth nodded, "It's about the traveling nurses position."

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

Seth couldn't look at her. He felt too guilty. He kept his eyes on his hands, clasping them together as he spoke, "I - - I don't want you to take it."

Abby remained silent for a few minutes. When he finally got the nerve to look up at her she was staring at him, looking dumbfounded.

"Abby- I -"

She held up a hand to silence him, "Why?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I don't want you to go. I need you here… I know I am being selfish, but I just can't stand the idea of you not being here everyday. I have the new gym going up and Ellie is back and there is Corey and I just can't do all of this without you here."

"Seth I have wanted this for so long."

"I know. I know it means a lot to you, but it means a lot to me to have you here too."

Abby sighed, "Seth, It's not like I want to be away from you. It's just this a great opportunity and something I have always wanted to do. Who knows when I could get this chance again."

Seth turned around to face her, grabbing both of her hands. "I know you want to travel, but, baby we can travel together. Once this new gym is up we can' go on a vacation wherever you want. We can go to New York, or Europe or the Bahamas."

"I already put in for the job. I am supposed to leave on Sunday."

Seth dropped her hands, shocked. "You _what?"_

"Seth you seemed fine with it last night. How was I supposed to know you weren't being honest. I told you that I needed to apply quickly if I wanted to get in. When you said you were okay with it I just - "

"I can't believe this." Seth stood up, sounding exasperated. He ran a hand over his face and began to pace.

"You can't believe _what?_ " Abby stood up, crossing her arms defensively.

"How could you just go and accept the job. First you apply without even talking to me then you go and accept one of the jobs without even talking to me about it?"

"I _did_ talk to you and you told me that you were okay with it."

"So the next morning you go running in and take the job right away! That is crazy! Your sister just came home, I told you we are opening up the new gym, this is a _terrible time_ for you to run off to who knows were. You have a perfectly good job _**right here**_ _."_

Abby shook her head, "You are such a selfish jerk. I have spent the last five years supporting you while you got the gym off the ground. I have stood beside you while we dealt with building contractors, code enforcers, commercial licensing and never once did I say a word because it is what you always wanted and I love you and I want you to be happy. Now, I am asking to do one thing, one thing I have always wanted to do and you are acting this way." Abby rolled her eyes with disgust. "Is it really too much to ask for you to support me while I do something I have always wanted? Especially after I have supported you all this time?"

"Abby, I -"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I need some time alone." She walked toward the kitchen and grabbed her keys off of the hook by the door to the garage.

Seth ran after her, "Abby, where are you going?" He reached for her arm, but she pulled it away.

"I need some time to think, Seth."

"Abby, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings - I just -"

"It's fine. I am glad you were honest with me. I just need to think."

She didn't wait for him to reply. She pulled the door open to the garage and slammed it behind her. Seth sighed. Should he chase after her? He didn't want to make the situation worse. Maybe after a short drive she would come back and he could apologize.

He heard her car engine rev to life as he walked toward the sliding doors to the deck. He had messed up big time. He never should have talked to Abby how he felt. He knew how much this job meant to her and he knew he was being selfish. He should have just let it go.

He sat down on one of the wooden Adirondack chairs on the deck and sighed, staring up at the stars. How could he fix this?

Not knowing who else to talk to, he reached into this pocket and pulled out his cell, dialing the first number that came to mind. He just hoped they would pick up.

* * *

[ **an** ] well that is it for chapter 4. Sorry it took so long for the update. Things have been very busy. As always reviews would be greatly appreciated [as are follows and favorites of course]. I hope you all stick around for chapter 5 - Danie.


	5. Chapter 5

[ **an** ] thank you to everyone who is reading, following and favoriting this story. Thank you to Kimberly for reviewing every chapter. You are all amazing. I hope you enjoy chapter 5.

[ **disclaimer** ] I only own Janelle; Abigail belongs to Kimberly. Corey and Seth obviously belong to themselves...as does John..and you know WWE owns their names/gimmicks etc.

* * *

 **The Way We Were  
** _Comforting_

* * *

 _He smiled, watching as her fingers ghosted over the tattoo on his abdomen. Hey lay on the bed, his head and shoulders resting against a pillow that leaned against the headboard. She lay beside him, her body pressed against his side, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She gently traced the outer edge of the tattoo with her finger causing him to chuckle. She turned her head to look up at him, smiling brightly. He shook his head and brought his hand up to clasp the back of her neck. He pulled her into a kiss, tangling his fingers in her messy black curls. "I love you."_

 _Ellie smiled up at him resting her head against his chest, "I love you too, Corey."_

 _He glanced at the nightstand, "It is eleven-thirty in the morning. We really should get up."_

 _Ellie grumbled and rubbed her cheek lightly against his chest, laying an arm over his waist. "I don't want to." She whined._

 _He ran his fingers through her hair, "It might be summer, but that doesn't mean we can spend the entire day in bed, Ellie." He had to admit the idea was tempting. He loved the feel of his girlfriend's body nestled so closely to his and the feel of her fingers against his skin._

 _Ellie rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. She stared at him with wide green eyes, lips pouted, "Why not?"_

 _He laughed and grabbed her gently, pulling her on top of him. She let out an unflattering shriek as he yanked her over. She frowned as he continued to laugh at her reaction._

 _"Hey, knock it off. You caught me by surprise." She frowned and smacked him playfully on the chest._

 _"Ow." He frowned and rubbed his chest where she smacked him. "That is not how you get what you want. Flattery works much better."_

 _She smiled and kissed him, her hands on his shoulders, "Mhm, Can we please, stay in bed… at least a little while longer."_

 _"Don't you think your parents are going to wonder where you are?"_

 _Ellie shook her head, "They probably don't even know I am gone."_

 _"Well in that case, I don't see why we can't be comfortable for a little while longer." He couldn't help, but smile when she smiled. How did he ever find someone so perfect?_

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

The sound of his dogs, Harley and Leo, barking pulled Corey from his recollection. He frowned when the doorbell sounded and got up from his seat on the couch. He walked past the dogs, who stood by the door, tails wagging, and unlocked the deadbolt. He opened it up to find a distraught look Abigail on the other side. She was frowning and tears stained her flush cheeks.

"Abby, what's going on? Is everything okay?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, then closed the door.

Abby shook her head, "S-Seth and I had a f-fight." Tears welled up in her eyes again.

Corey sighed and pulled his best friend into a tight hug. "It's okay. Tell me what happened." He encouraged, rubbing her back gently.

Abby took a few deep breaths and sniffled quietly, attempting to calm herself enough to talk. "He - he doesn't want me to take the job." Abby said quietly. "He had said earlier he wanted to talk. When we got home I asked him what he wanted to talk about… he told me he doesn't want me to leave."

Corey sighed. He kept and arm wrapped around his friend as he led her to his couch, where he pushed her down gently. He sat down beside her. What could he say to his friend? He knew what Seth was doing to her was selfish, but he also understand his reluctance to have her so far away for such a long period of time. "I know he is being selfish because you have supported him so much over the years, but I can understand that he loves you and doesn't want you to be that far away."

Abby took a deep breath. She wiped at her eyes, brushing the excess tears away. The dogs had followed them into the room and Leo, his Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever, jumped up beside her and rested his head on her lap. He stared at her with sad eyes and licked gently at her fingers. Abby giggled quietly at the dog's attempts to comfort her and petted his head gently. "I know it isn't going to be easy for him...it is not going to be easy for me either. It is not like I want to be away from him. I just want to enjoy traveling a little bit while doing what I love. I just wish he could support me doing that."

Corey nodded in understanding "I understand your frustrations. Did you tell him that?"

"I told him I wish he would support me. I would hope he would know I do not want to be away from him… it is just part of the job."

"One would hope, but Seth can be sensitive. You know that. I am not taking his side by any means, but he does have a lot going on. He is probably just nervous thinking about you not being there with him through it all."

Abby frowned, "I guess, I was so caught up in thinking he should support me now I didn't think much about the stress he was under with everything going on."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting him to support you Abby. He should be supporting you. That is how marriage works. This is something you have wanted for a long time and he is aware that this is a job you have always been interested in. There is nothing wrong with being upset about him not supporting you the way he should."

Abby nodded, "I know. I should have thought about why though. He did tell me that there was a lot going on with the gym and with Ellie coming home." Abby sighed as she pet Leo's neck and shoulders softly. "I was just so angry that he wasn't willing to put it aside to support me like I put aside this job for years to support him."

"It's okay Abby. Don't feel guilty. You have every right to feel angry about that. I would be angry too. I am sorry he is not being supportive of your job opportunity."

Abby bit her lip lightly, looking guilty.

"What is it?" he asked knowingly.

Abby continued to stroke the dog's fur as she frowned. "Well, you see...the other night when I mentioned the job opportunity he didn't mention that he didn't want me to take the job so I signed up earlier today."

"Wow Abby, that is great. So Seth is mad you took the job so quickly without talking about it farther."

Abby nodded, "I never told him I applied in the first place. I know that it was wrong, but, I didn't think I would even be considered for the job. Then I got called in yesterday and I was so surprised and so excited. Seth told me he was okay with it so I just went back in and signed up for one of the jobs. How was I supposed to know he was lying."

"There was no way for you to know he was lying. You didn't do anything wrong. You thought he was supportive of the idea and you knew they were going to fill up fast. There is nothing wrong with that."

Abby sighed, scratching Leo behind the ears. Harley, his dalmatian, had curled up on the floor by them. "What am I going to do Corey?"

"Right now, I think you both just need some time to calm down. Text him and tell him you are staying here for the night then go back and talk in the morning."

"You sure you don't mind me staying?"

"Of course not. You know the guest room is yours whenever you want it."

"Thanks. I just can't believe I screwed up this much."

"You didn't screw up. It is a big misunderstanding and you two are the strongest couple I know. You will find a way to make this work and everything is going to be just fine."

Abby leaned over and gave her best friend a hug. "I swear I don't know what I do without you, Corey."

Corey chuckled and hugged her back. "What are friends for." He smiled at her and grabbed the remote. "For right now, I say Netflix and popcorn. I will be right back." He handed her the remote and went to the kitchen to get popcorn and drinks.

He felt bad that his best friends were fighting, but he was also Abby had shown up. He was glad to have somebody there to keep him busy. They both needed some time to work their respective problems out.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Ellie groaned, dropping her book onto the bed beside her, and grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand. She glanced at the name on the screen and quickly accepted the call.

"Ellie?"

'Hi Seth. Is everything okay?" Ellie asked and John glanced up from his laptop.

"No. Not really. I am sorry to call. It's just - I came home and talked to Abby about that job and we had a fight."

Ellie frowned, "Seth. I am so sorry. I didn't think -"

"It's not your fault. I was just hoping we could talk. I don't know what to do to fix things. Abby was so upset she left. I don't know where she went, but I am assuming she went to Corey's."

"I think that is a safe assumption." Ellie glanced at the clock. 8:45. "I will be over soon and we can talk. Okay? I should be there in half an hour."

"I didn't mean for you to come out. I know it is getting late." She knew it was an offer to stay home and just talk on the phone, but she could hear the wishful tone in his voice. Abby and Seth rarely fought… they just always seemed to be on the same page. So Ellie knew this had to be hard on him.

"Don't worry about it. I will see you soon."

"Thanks Ellie." She smiled at the relief in his voice.

"Don't mention it." She hung up the phone and climbed out of bed.

"What's going on?" John asked, setting his laptop on the bed and watching as she crossed the room to the closet.

"I have to go over to Seth and Ellie's house for a little while." She grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She changed in the large walk in closet, leaving her lilac satin pajamas folded on the seat of her vanity.

"Is everything alright?."

'Yes, I guess they had an argument." Ellie emerged from the closet carrying a pair of slip on shoes and her purse. She stopped in front of the mirror and ran her fingers through her wavy hair.

"Is your sister alright?"

"I don't know. I will text her and check on her." Ellie sat down on the edge of the bed and slid her shoes on.

"Aren't you going to see her?"

"No. I am going to see. Seth. That's who I was talking to."

"I know you were talking to Seth. I figured he wanted you to go talk to your sister."

Ellie shook her head and went back into the closet. "No, I guess Abby left. She needed some time to think I assume." She grabbed a coat and put it on as she walked out of the closet.

"So you are just going over to see Seth?" John frowned.

"Yea. He was upset and wanted to talk?"

"Couldn't you just talk over the phone?"

Ellie sighed and slung her purse over her shoulder. "John, he is my best friend. He just needs somebody to talk to."

John nodded, but still didn't look enthused. "Fine, just let me know you made it safe alright?"

"Sure babe. I love you." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

" _Be careful you don't mess up. We will have to start all over again." Seth warned, watching as Ellie knelt in front of the coffee table. She slowly began to outline the title neatly sketched across the top of the poster board with black sharpie. She had spent the last 25 minutes writing the title of their science fair project in fancy lettering across their assigned board. "I doubt Mrs. Wilson will give us another one if we mess up."_

 _"Don't worry. That is why I drew it with pencil first." She slowly traced each letter. When she was done she capped the sharpie and dropped it in the large pile of other-colored sharpies on the floor._

 _"Wow, Elle that looks great." Seth smiled. "There is no way we are getting a bad grade on this assignment."_

 _"Well we still have to finish the board and give the presentation you know." Ellie giggled at her best friend's confidence. "I am glad you are feeling so good about the project though. We have worked hard on it." She grabbed her pencil and began to outline the first header._

 _Seth grabbed his folder out of his backpack and pulled out the various pictures he had printed to put on the poster. He grabbed a pair of scalloped edged scissors and began to cut, leaving a border around the image, just as Ellie had directed._

 _He glanced up when the front door opened, preparing to greet one of Ellie's parents arriving home from work. Instead a slender, raven-haired girl walked into the room. She wore gray leggings capris and a black tank top. Her black hair was tied up in a messy bun and her blue eyes shone brightly in the late afternoon sun pouring through the large windows. She bore a striking resemblance to Ellie, yet she seemed incredibly different at the same time. She smiled at him and then flopped in a chair by her sister._

 _"Ugh, Ellie. I swear I am never going to get back in shape in time for tryouts. Why did I have to go and get hurt in the first place?"_

 _Ellie gave a wave of her hand dismissively before continuing her work on the poster board. "You look great, don't worry."_

 _"Sis, it is way more than that. I have to be able to perform flawlessly for tryouts. I need to get my cardio back up where it was and get myself moving more fluidly."_

 _"I could always help you?" Seth volunteered._

 _Abby looked up at Seth with a confused look._

 _He knew he could help her sister out. Not to mention she was gorgeous so he would not complain about spending a little extra alone time with her._

 _"Sis, this is Seth Rollins, my lab partner and friend from school."_

 _"I know I have seen him around." Abby looked back at Seth and smiled. "You really think you can get me ready for tryouts in time?"_

 _"Don't ask him if he thinks he can do something. He is arrogant… he will just tell you he knows he can do it." Ellie chimed in, setting her sharpie down on the coffee table and moving up onto the couch beside Seth._

 _"I am not arrogant; I am determined." Seth shot a quick glare at Ellie. She responded with a smirk. He turned his attention back to Abby. "I know I can."_

 _"See, told you so."_

 _Seth pushed her playfully knocking her sideways on the couch._

 _"I just might take you up on that offer Rollins. You do look like you are in pretty good shape." Abby grinned, giving him a once over._

 _Ellie rolled her eyes. "Tell you what twinnie. You go make me a snack to eat while I finish this lettering and you can borrow my bestie. He is just getting in the way anyways." Ellie kidded._

 _"Well that is rude." Seth gave her a dirty look._

 _Ellie responded with a shrug._

 _"Just for that, I am going to go help your sister..and no snack." Seth stood up. "How about we go outside?" He smiled when Abby nodded and stood up. He followed Abby over to the door, giving Ellie a quick wave before he followed her out._

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Seth got up from his chair when he heard the doorbell ring. He jogged through the kitchen and living room to the front door. He unlocked it and pulled it open to reveal Ellie standing on the other side. She smiled and stepped through the door, holding up a paper bag. "Sorry I am a few minutes late.. You have to forgive me though, I bought ice cream."

"It better be Millie's." Seth smiled. He closed the door behind her.

"Like I would bring you something other than Millie's. I don't have a death wish."

"Smart girl." He grabbed the bag from her hand. "You brought that disgusting mint chip didn't you?"

"No, I know how much it bothers you so I got peanut butter. You are lucky I made it there. It was close to closing time."

"You are the best."

"Aren't you so sweet." She followed him into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the breakfast nook. "So, tell me what happened."

Seth sighed, grabbing two spoons out of the drawer. "Let's go out on the back deck. Tucker and Lola are still outside and there has been a bear around recently."

"Do you plan on fighting the bear, Seth?" Ellie smirked. "I am sorry. I know you are tough, but I think the bear would kick your ass."

Seth laughed as he nodded toward the open french doors. "Well, to save my dogs you know I would do my best.'

"True, you and Abby love your fur babies." Ellie followed Seth out onto the deck. They each took a seat in an adirondack chair.

"Don't you and John have any pets." He opened up the bag and pulled out one of the two containers of ice cream. Noting the flavor he sat it down on the arm of his chair. He grabbed the second and handed it to Ellie.

Ellie shook her head. "No. We are both pretty busy and John thinks having a pet would be too high maintenance for us." Ellie said, sadly. Seth gave her a knowing glance. He knew how much Ellie loved animals. It was a trait both Abby and Ellie shared since childhood. "Anyways," She continued, "this isn't about me and John this is about you and Abby. Tell me what happened." Ellie opened up her container of ice cream and took a bite.

"Well, like I said. I told her before we left for dinner that I was hoping we could talk. Well, she wanted to talk after we got home and I told her I didn't want her to leave. I told her I knew I was being selfish, but I needed her here."

Ellie nodded. "Okay and how did she handle that?"

"She told me how long she has waited for this kind of an opportunity. I told her I knew that and that I knew she wanted to travel. I told her once the gym was up we could go on any kind of vacation she wanted.' Seth sighed and opened his ice cream too. He jabbed at it with the spoon. "I want her to be happy, but I want her to be happy **_and_** be here."

"I understand what you are saying Seth. You understand this has nothing to do with you right? She is happy with you. This is just something she has always liked the idea of. She always talked about how it would be neat to be able to travel around and help people… to help all different kinds of people in different places and feel like she is making a big difference."

Seth nodded, "I know. She has such a big heart. It is one of the many things I love about her. It is just the idea of getting up in the morning and not seeing her face… coming home from the gym and being alone. It is -"

"Scary?" Ellie interjected. Lola, their Siberian husky, trotted up the stairs and walked over to Ellie, tail wagging. Ellie scratched the dog behind the ears and offered her a spoon full of ice cream.. Which the dog eagerly accepted. "Seth you won't be all alone. I'll be here for you. I know I haven't been the best friend… or sister, the last couple of years, but I am hoping I can make it up to you both. You are still my best friend and I will be here with you if Abby decides to take this job -"

"She already put in a request. She did it this morning." Seth tried not to sound bitter. He took a bite of his ice cream then scraped at the top scoop with his spoon.

"Wow."

He scoffed, "Yea. She only mentioned it to me last night and now she has already put in her request." He frowned, "It is all going so fast. I mean she told me she is leaving on Sunday." He jabbed the spoon into his ice cream again and sat it on the arm of his chair.

"I am sorry, Seth."

He nodded, "I can't believe how much I screwed up. She was so mad at me when she left. I hate that I upset her so much."

Ellie reached out and grabbed his hand, "Hey, you had to be honest with her. Think of the problems it would have caused if you didn't tell her. There would be a lot of resentment and animosity."

"There might be anyway.. "

"Abby loves you. She just needs time to calm down and think."

"I was being really selfish. She was right. She was so supportive of me while I was getting the gym off the ground. That was a big sacrifice. I should be more willing to sacrifice my happiness for hers. That is a part of marriage, of loving someone.. "

"And you are mad at yourself because you are having trouble doing it."

Seth nodded, "I really don't deserve her you know.'

"Of course you do Seth. You deserve her more than anyone else because you love her more than anyone else." Ellie said with a smile. She took another bite of her ice cream before giving another bite to Lola. Tucker had made his way up to the deck as well and was laying beside Seth's chair.

"If that were true this wouldn't be a problem." Seth said with annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"You're wrong, you know."

Seth gave her a curious look. "How so?:

"Because, I know you better than anyone and I know, even though you don't like what is happening and you don't want to let her go, on Sunday morning you will drive her to the airport and you will see her off and tell her you love her and you are proud of her. Because, even if you think you are selfish, you aren't and there is no way in hell you would ever stop Abby from doing something that made her happy… no matter what it cost you. That is just the type of man you are and deep down you know it too. Now, stop beating yourself up and eat your ice cream before it melts."

Seth smiled and shook his head. "Man, am I glad I called you Ellie. Thank you." He grabbed his ice cream and took a bite. "You have made me feel a lot better about this. I will call Abby tomorrow and ask her to talk. Thank you for coming over."

Ellie leaned back in her chair and took another bite of ice cream. "What else are friends for." She said with a smile.

* * *

[ **an** ] okay that is it for chapter five. hope you all enjoyed it! reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated as always. I hope you all stick aorund and continue to enjoy the story. best wishes -danie.


	6. Chapter 6

**[an]** i just have so much inspiration for this story. I swear I will update my other stories asap.

 **[disclaimer]** don't own any hunky wrestlers, unfortunately

 **[warning]** rated **m** for the _**final**_ section, mature audience only. **Everything else in the chapter is safe..**

* * *

 **The Way We Were  
** Making Up

* * *

Seth woke up at five-thirty the next morning. He got up, showered, and made a quick, healthy breakfast. He went out to the back deck to eat and pulled his cellphone out of the pocket of his jeans. He pulled up his conversation thread with Abby and tapped to add a new message.

 _Hey babe. I was wondering if we could talk. I hope to see you after your shift tonight. I love you._

He hit send and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Lola and Tucker roamed the front yard while he ate. After about five minute his phone chimed. He grabbed it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw the new message banner with this wife's name on it..

 _Yes. I want to talk too. I will see you after work. I should be home around seven-thirty. I love you too._

Seth sighed with relief. He was glad his wife had agreed to come home. A part of him feared she might be mad enough to refuse to come home that night. _Not that he would blame her if that had been the case. He had been a jerk._

Still, he was glad he had been wrong.

He had to make this up to Abby and he knew _exactly_ what he was going to do.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Ellie pulled her burgundy blazer over her white button down blouse. She ran her finger through her long black hair as she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"Hey, babe. I have something I need to tell you."

She glanced up as John walked into the room, "Yea?"

"You know how Saturday is the company golf tournament?"

"Of course. It starts at noon right? I will make sure I stop and get an appropriate outfit on the way home tonight."

"No need. They told us we are not to bring anyone along. We are not even supposed to bring caddy's." John came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know you usually go on golfing trips with me, but this time I am going to have to go without my lucky charm."

Ellie smiled half-heartedly. "It's okay. I could really use the time to work on details for my project for work anyway."

John smiled cheerfully and gave her a quick squeeze before walking over to the closet to get an orange and yellow checkered tie that clashed terribly with his shirt and suit. "Well that works out perfectly then." He knotted the tie around his neck and fixed his collar before buttoning up his sport coat. "Well babe, I gotta go or I am going to be late. See you later." He kissed her cheek and grabbed his briefcase.

Ellie walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a diamond necklace and earrings. "Okay. Have a good at work"

"I will. I'll pick up dinner on the way home." He said as he walked out of the room. Ellie sighed and put on her necklace and earrings, listening to his heavy footfalls as he descended the stairs. A few moments later she heard the front door slam.

"Don't worry babe. I'll have a good day at work too." She muttered in annoyance as she grabbed her purse off of the bed.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Ellie was seated behind her desk, typing up some ideas for a new ad agreement, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She saved her document and looked up as the door swung open. Corey sauntered into the room, closing the door behind him. "Mr. Graves?"

He took one of the empty seats across from her and leaned back. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Corrie, Janelle."

Ellie sighed, "Okay, _Corey,_ What can I do for you?"

"We have a nine-thirty meeting."

Ellie glanced at her calendar where she had penciled in Corey, 9:30. "Oh, right. I am sorry. I was just working on a new ad deal for the station."

Corey nodded his understanding. He waited for Ellie to collect all of her papers for the new ad campaign before dropping a manilla folder on her desk.

"What is this?" She asked, grabbing the folder and flipping it open.

"A list of questions I plan to ask the competitors when I interviewed them." Corey once again leaned back in his chair, crossing his leg knee to ankle. "Isn't that what you asked for?"

"I thought you said I wasn't your boss and the interviews were your area and not mine?"

Corey shrugged, "I figured you would know by now that I would do almost anything you asked me to do."

Ellie sighed and handed him the manila folder back, 'I trust you will do fine with the interviews." She kept her tone professional. "Do you have any other plans for the project."

"I have been working on the playlist. I also thought about small challenges that the listeners could try to do between competitors. Maybe if they come down at certain times and try to do a certain task at the gym they can win a free month's membership."

Ellie tilted her head to the side and nodded slightly. "That's not a bad idea. We would have to check with Seth to see if he feels comfortable with the idea. We don't need anyone getting injured and causing problems for him or the station. If he is okay with it then we will start working on it. I will talk to him when I call to get the list of participants."

Corey nodded. He watched as she picked up a pen and made a note on the corner of her calendar to call Seth. "Hey, Ellie."

"What?" She looked up at him. "Do you have another idea?"

"No, actually… I have a question."

She sat her pen down, looking curious. "What kind of question? You don't have to worry about all of the little details with the marketing. I will handle that."

"No… this isn't a… work related question." Ellie shot him a warning look, but he waved it away with a swish of his hand. "Seth and Abby are coming over on Saturday for dinner. I was just wondering if you wanted to come along. Just to have some more time to catch up. I think we can all agree that family dinner was pretty awkward."

Ellie sighed and nodded,"Unfortunately it was." She frowned. She knew John was going to be at the golf tournament so she would be eating dinner alone anyways… but she wasn't thrilled about the idea of and evening at Corey's house, even if Seth and Abby were going to be there too. "I don't know. I will think about it."

Corey nodded once more before standing up. "I guess that is all I can ask for. I thought you might like the idea of having dinner with your sister before she leaves on Sunday. Just let me know if you are coming so I can set an extra spot at the table." He dropped a card with his cell phone number on the back before walking toward the door.

Ellie picked up the card and tucked it into her bag. "I will let you know. I will also let you know what Seth says."

"Thank you." He left before she could respond, closing the door behind him.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

She pushed the thought of dinner at Corey's house out of her mind. She sat there for a minute and then she called Seth to see if he had any competitors sign up early so she could start setting up interviews.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Corey pulled up in front of the emergency room entrance at the local hospital. He turned own his stereo and rolled down the windows before shutting the car off. He had been stupid to invite Ellie to the dinner. She had made it perfectly clear to him at the dinner party that she didn't want him in her life anymore.

He just couldn't bring himself to accept that.

He turned his attention toward the emergency room doors. A few short minutes later Abby stepped out into the early afternoon sun. Her hair was in it's usual messy bun and she wore a pair of navy blue scrubs and turquoise Nike sneakers. She quickly walked over to the car and slid into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Core, thanks so much for picking me up for lunch."

"My pleasure." He turned the key in the ignition and waited while the engine roared to life. He pulled away from the curb and out of the parking lot. "To your favorite sandwich shop?"

"That sounds amazing." Abby smiled gratefully at her best friend, "How has your day been?"

Corey shrugged nonchalantly, "Started my show, had a meeting with your sister, worked on the playlists for the cross-fit games. Nothing to special. How has your day been?"

"Crazy, we had a heart attack, a car accident, one patient who needed an air-flight out, and we were down two staff."

"Wow, I am so sorry. I bet you are happy to get out of there."

"I thought I was going to have to call and cancel our lunch, but we got a hold of two of the traveling nurses and they came in to cover for the missing staff."

"That was nice of them. I am sure everyone is extremely grateful."

"You have no idea!"

Corey chuckled at her exclamation as he parked the car in front of their favorite deli. "Do you know what you are going to get."

"The chicken, bacon, ranch wrap with a sweet tea. What about you?" They both got out of the car and closed their doors.

"I think I will get the Cuban." Corey locked the car as he jogged around the front to meet her.

Abby nodded her approval as they walked up to the building. Corey held the door open for her and they went inside. They were quickly seated and a perky young waitress with flaming red hair came over and took their order for drinks.

After the waitress left Abby turned to look at him, folding her arms on the table. "So, Seth told me Ellie didn't treat you well the other night."

Corey sighed, "Well you certainly didn't waste any time."

Abby shrugged innocently and smiled, waiting for him to spill about his encounter with Ellie in the dining room.

"She told me she didn't care what I thought and that i wasn't a part of her life anymore." Corey relayed, attempting to pretend like the statement didn't bother him. "And she is right, we broke up a long time ago."

Abby shook her head, "No way. Even if you guys aren't together you are still friends and important to each other." She said fervently.

"Obviously your sister doesn't feel that is the case."

"I'll have a talk with her." Abby insisted.

"You will not."

"Excuse me?" Abby gave him a defiant look and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"Leave it be Abby. Please. If that is how she wants things to be then I want her to be happy."

Abby sighed, but nodded. "Fine. I will _try_ not to say anything to her."

"Thank you." He knew it was the best he was going to get in the situation so he decided just to roll with it. The waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders, promising the sandwiches would be there quickly. "I made a pretty big mistake this morning."

"What was that?"

"I might have invited your sister over for the dinner tomorrow night."

"Even after what she said to you." Abby gave him a knowing look and he frowned.

"I am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"You know what, don't be sorry. I think it is a great idea. I think spending an evening with all of us will be good for Ellie." Abby smiled mischievously and he gave her an exasperated look. "What?"

"She hasn't even decided if she is going to come. She most likely won't come seeing it is at my house and she doesn't want to be around me outside of work."

Abby waved her hand haphazardly in the air, "she will come. I am sure" She said dismissively.

"Don't do anything to push her into coming, Abby."

"I would never!" Abby feigned hurt….and innocence.

"Yea, right. So have you talked to Seth?" He asked as the waitress came over carrying their plates "Thank you." He said as she sat his sandwich down in front of him."

Abby thanked the waitress when she placed the plate with her wrap and sweet potato fries on the table in front of her. After the waitress trotted off she nodded to Corey who had already taken a bite of his cuban. "Yes, this morning. He wants to talk so I am going to go home after work to talk with him."

"That is good that he wants to talk."

Abby sighed "But what if we fight again. I am going to be leaving in a few days. I don't want to be fighting with Seth when I am going to be leaving soon."

"Don't worry Abby. He wouldn't have called if he wasn't ready to hear you out. You know that."

Abby sighed and nodded, "I am just so nervous. I don't want to make the situation any worse."

Corey reached across the table and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. You are both going to work this all out. Nothing is going to happen."

Abby smiled gratefully and picked up her wrap and took a bite. "Thanks Corey."

He shrugged and took another bite of his Cuban. "Anytime."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Abby pulled into the two car garage at exactly 7:30. She turned off the car and took a deep breath before getting out. She hadn't been this nervous in a long time. She walked over to the door leading to the kitchen and pushed it open. All of the lights in the kitchen were off. She frowned and reached for the light switch, flipping it on, but nothing happened.

"Seth!" She called, walking in the directions he knew led to the living room. She was met by the soft glow of candles. A trail of rose petals flanked by candles made a path to the center of the room where Seth sat on the floor on a blanket. In the middle of the blanket sat their picnic basket, their white china, and silverware. He smiled at her as she slowly walked down the path or rose petals, gazing around the room. The furniture had all been pushed back leaving the center of the room wide open. She sat across from him on the blanket. "Wow, Seth." She was in shock. The windows were thrown open and a steady breeze rustled the curtains.

"Do you like it?" He asked, sounding nervous. It was rare to see a falter in her husband's cocky demeanor and today it was all because of her.

She smiled sweetly and grabbed his hands, "It is amazing."

He smiled brightly and took the plates off of the picnic basket. He sat them on the blanket and opened the basket. He made her a plate of her favorite dinner and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She sat the plate down while he made his own. He handed her silverware and then sat his plate on his lap. He waited for her to take a bite of food before he began eating his own. He didn't have to ask her to eat, after the day she had had, she was ravenous. She took a bite and smiled, closing her eyes. "Delicious."

"Glad you like it." He took a bite of his own food before speaking. "I want to apologize. I wanted to clear the air and let you know how I felt about the situation, but i wasn't being fair to you."

Abby gave a half-hearted smile. "It is okay Seth. I understand. I want you to know I hate the idea of leaving you. I really do. I just really want to go and use my skills to help other people in different places."

He nodded his understanding. "I know. I know how important that is to you and I want you to know that I will support you 100 percent on this job. You have always been there for me through, no matter how tough things got...and I want to do the same for you. I love you and _ALL_ I want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you Seth. You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear you say that."

"I am sorry I acted like a jerk."

Abby nodded, "And I am sorry I didn't talk to you about applying for the job. I should have talked to you before I put in my application."

"It's okay baby." He smiled and sat his plate down. "I love you more than anything and I am here to support you through this. You are going to be an amazing traveling nurse. New York is going to be lucky to have you."

Abby wiped at the tears forming in her eyes and sat her long forgotten diner to the side. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Maybe, once everything is going with the construction I can come and visit you in New York."

"I would _love_ that." She smiled and kissed him again before sitting back in her spot and grabbing her plate of food. She took a bite. "How was your day at work?"

He smiled at the casual question."It was good, seven new members today."

"That is great!" she smiled enthusiastically.

"I know and Ellie called and She and Corey have some fun ideas for the crossfit games, including some challenges with a chance to win prizes for spectators" he also continued to eat his dinner.

"Wow, that is a good idea. I am sure it will draw a crowd. Are you going to give away memberships?"

Seth nodded, "And hopefully they will be impressed enough with the facility to continue their membership.'

"It sounds like they are working hard to make this event awesome. I wish I was going to be home for it."

"Don't worry babe. You can listen on the satellite radio." He smiled causing her to laugh.

"I am glad Ellie and Corey are going to be there to support you through it. It is going to be an amazing opportunity for you and great advertisement for your gym." She said taking another bite of her meal.

"I know. I am lucky the radio station is doing this." He polished off his dinner and sat his plate aside. "Anyway how was your day?"

Abby groaned and shook her head, "You don't want to go there."

"Of course I do." Seth said. "How bad was it and what can I do to make it better."

Abby giggled. "There is nothing you can do. There were just a lot of rough calls and we were understaffed for a good portion of the day."

"I am sorry, babe." he frowned.

"It's not your fault." She smiled at his cuteness and finished off her dinner, setting the empty plate aside with Seth's.

"You must be exhausted."

"Mostly my legs are just tired. I am glad to be off my feet."

"I think I know just the thing to make you feel better." he smiled and stood, he reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. He took her hand and led her to the stairwell. He led the way up the stairs, holding her hand.

At the top of the stairs there was a new trail of rose petals. He led her toward the master bedroom. He led her inside. Their king-size bed was also surrounded by tall, burning candles and the door to the master bath stood ajar. He led her toward the bathroom and pushed the door open, pulling her inside.

Their large Jacuzzi tub was full. Bubbles and rose petals floated atop the bubbling water. The edge of the tub was, like the rest of the house, surrounded by candles. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I think you deserve a relaxing bath." He took a step back and seized the hem of her scrubs, tugging at them gently. She took the hint and raised her hands so he could slide the garment up and over her head. He tossed it to the floor while she kicked off her shoes.

He slowly ran his fingers up her sides, trailing kisses along her neck and shoulder. His hands ghosted up her back to her bra where he tugged at the clasp. He kissed her as she pulled it off and tossed it over with her top and shoes. He brought his fingers up to her hair, pulling it free from it's elastic tie. It fell down her shoulders and back in light waves.

She let out a quiet mean as his lips traveled back down her neck. His fingers slid into the waistband of her scrubs. His lips traveled down her chest to her waist as he knelt down. He slowly slid her scrubs and underwear off, leaving them in a pool on the floor at her feet.

He stared up at her and she felt a slight blush creep up her neck. It didn't matter that they were married. She would never get over the way he looked at her.

He slowly stood back up. He took her hand and led her to the tub. He held her hand for support as she climbed in. She let out a sigh of comfort as she sank into the warm water. "Please tell me you are joining me in here. It would get rather lonely without you."

He smiled and took off his shirt, tossing it with her pile of clothes. She watched, her eyes trailing over him as he undressed, leaving his pants and shoes in a pool on the floor like she did.. He climbed in carefully, making sure he didn't step on her.

He sank down into the tub across from her. He grasped one of her legs gently, pulling it closer to him. He rubbed her leg, gently massaging her calf. She sighed in pleasure and tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

"I really do not deserve you." She said with a smirk.

"Sorry, babe, but you are wrong. It is me who doesn't deserve you." He smiled at her and switched legs, gently massaging the other calf.

"Mhmm." Was her reply.

He chuckled and shifted, his hands found her waist and pulled her over to him. She turned as he pulled her over. He pulled her back against him, her back against his chest, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. This time his hands found her shoulders and he gently massaged them, brushing her hair to the side so he didn't pull it. She closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feel of his fingers working her tired muscles.

His hands worked down her back gently, then came to rest at her sides. She leaned back against him again, her head against his shoulder so she could look up at him. '"You are very good with your hands." She smiled.

He smirked, "Is that so?"

She nodded her head. "It is."

"Hm. You haven't seen anything yet, love." He smiled mischievously and brushed all of the hair to one side. He bent down, pressing a kiss to her neck as his hands drifted down her side. He rested one hand on her hip,the other on her thigh. He slowly began to rub her up thigh. He smiled when her eyes popped open in surprise. He chuckled slightly, never stopping his ascent. His lips traveled up her jaw and to her lips, stifling a moan as his fingers reached their destination. She whimpered quietly as his fingers continued their ministrations. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into a better position before bringing his free hand up to her chest. One finger, then two fingers slid inside her, brushing gently against her sweet spot. She moaned, tilting head back as his hand covered her breast, his fingers working at the hardened peaks. He trailed up her neck and jaw, a mixture of kisses and gentle nibbles.

Her breath hitched as his thumb brushed against her swollen nub. She tilted her head back, her eyes drifting closed as she began to slowly buck against him.

She let out a loud moan as she reached her climax.

She leaned back against his chest, breathing heavily. "Wow, Seth." She whispered, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck.

He chuckled and grasped her chin gently, tilting her face up to kiss her lips."You are gorgeous."

"You know you are handsome… and amazing."

He smiled back his hands once again wrapping around her waist, but this time, to push her away. "Don't think for a moment I am done with your Abigail." He smirked.

She felt a blush rising in her cheeks once again. She watched as he stood up and stepped out of the tub. He then proceeded to tuck an arm around her back and another behind her knees and pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel her heart racing, half with arousal and half with anxiety that he might slide on the wet floor. "Be careful." She warned.

"Don't worry, babe. I've got you." He carried her to the bedroom and sat her down on the master bed. "I've always got you."


	7. Chapter 7

**[an]** it has been awhile. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **[disclaimer]** i am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

 **The Way We Were  
** The Dinner Party

* * *

On Saturday morning Abby woke up to the sound of the shower running. She stretched and slowly sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and glanced at the alarm clock.

 _8:15 am._

She leaned over and grabbed her phone off the charger. She dialed her sister's number and waited while the phone rang.

" _Hi?"_

"Hey, how are you?" Abby decided to start the conversation of casually. She had her intentions for calling, but she wasn't going to jump right into it.

" _I am fine. I just finished breakfast. How are you?_

"Great! I have a day off of work and I got to sleep in."

 _Ellie laughed, "That's good sis. So what's up? I highly doubt you were just calling to see how I was?"_

Abby frowned, "That is pretty rude. Why wouldn't I want to know how my sister is doing?"

 _Ellie sighed, "You know I didn't mean it that way Abby. I just meant you probably have a reason you are calling."_

"Well, that's true, but still. I could have been calling just to see how you were." Abby paused for a minute and listened, the shower was still running. "But, I was calling to see if you were going to come to dinner with Seth and I tonight at Corey's? He said he invited you."

" _Seriously Abby?" Ellie sounded a bit annoyed. "_ _ **That**_ _is why you decided to call me."_

"Well, yea. I am leaving tomorrow and it would incredibly awesome to have dinner my husband, my best friend, and my sister before I leave." Abby coaxed. She knew she was probably pushing her luck, but she wanted to get her sister to that dinner. "John could come too, if he wants." She added, much less enthusiastically.

" _John has a golf tournament today."_

Abby refrained from whooping with joy, "So maybe you could come along to dinner - unless you are going to the golf tournament?"

 _Ellie was silent for a moment. "Okay. I will come along for the dinner."_

"Fantastic! I can't wait to see you. I am so glad I will get to spend some time with you before I leave."

" _Me too."_ _Ellie conceded._

"I will see you around seven then?"

" _Yea."_

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Love you sis."

" _Love too. Bye."_

Abby hung up the phone just as Seth walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist..

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked after realizing she had been on the phone.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was talking to Ellie."

Seth gave her a disapproving look, "Abby, were you pushing your sister into coming to that dinner tonight."

Abby frowned, "Would I do something like that?"

Seth sighed and shook his head. "I know how much you want your sister and Corey to get back together, but you can't push them together...she is her own person."

"I know that. I also know what's good for her." Abby insisted, setting her phone on nightstand. "You know I am leaving tomorrow. Aren't you supposed to be being nice to me, instead of giving me a lecture?"

Seth smirked, "You are absolutely right, sweetheart. Let me make it up to you."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Ellie sighed as she listened to the phone ring on the other end of the line. Maybe she should just hang up and send a text message?

"Hello?" The sound of his voice drug her back to reality and sent a small shock-wave through her system.

"Hey, uhm. It's Janelle."

"Ellie, Hi." he sounded surprised, why _shouldn't_ he be surprised? She was probably the last person he expected to receive a call from.

"I was just calling to let you know I would be at dinner tonight - if the invitation still stands. . .."

"Of course Ellie, you are always welcome." She could here the hint of excitement in his voice and she hated herself for the delight that washed over her.

"Seven, right?"

"Seven," he confirmed. "I'll see you then?"

"See you then." She replied before ending the call. She dropped the phone on desk and placed her head in her hands. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

She hoped she was making the right decision.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Seth and Abby pulled up in front of Corey's townhouse at exactly seven o'clock. Abby wore black leggings with a long, black and white striped tunic and gray knee high boots. She walked up the sidewalk, her arm laced through Seth's. Seth was dressed equally casual in a band-tee and jeans. He knocked on the door.

Corey opened the door almost immediately. He smiled and waved them inside. He looked a little less casual in black pants and a charcoal grey button down shirt.

"Dinner is almost ready." He informed them as he closed the door. "Just waiting for the sauce to caramelize."

"It smell delicious." Abby complimented as she and Seth stepped into the open living and dining area. They sat down beside each other at the table so they were facing the kitchen. "Mhm, soft pretzels, really? I think you out did yourself Corey." Abby grabbed one of the mini soft pretzels and dipped them into one of the bowls of cheese sauce.

'I will admit, I picked those up at the sports bar." Corey chuckled. "It's a beer-cheese sauce."

"It's is delicious."

Seth grabbed a pretzel and ate it, nodding in approval.

A knock at the door signaled Ellie's arrival. Abby stood up. "I can get it." She darted off toward the front door before either male could object. She opened the door and smiled at the sight of her sister.

"Glad you decided to come, Ellie. They guys are waiting inside."

"Well, you certainly weren't going to leave me alone until I came anyway. I figured I might as well relent."

Abby laughed and led her sister to the table. She returned to her spot beside Seth.

Seth glanced up and frowned, "What are you wearing?" Abby elbowed him lightly in the ribs and he found the grace to look apologetic.

Ellie sat down in one of the empty chairs and flattened the skirt of her black dress. "I figured I should look nice? I guess I should have realized it would be a casual dinner." She pulled the sides of her white blazer around her like a blanket.

"You look fine Ellie, ignore Seth. He is just used to your old style." Corey said from the kitchen. "It's a big swing from hipster to business attire."

Ellie blushed slightly and plucked at the strand of pearls around her neck. "Well, it's important to look your best, right?'

"Absolutely," Abby smiled, hoping to neutralize the conversation. "You need to try one of these pretzels. They are delicious."

Ellie took one of the pretzels and sat it on the edge of her plate. She turned around in her chair slightly to look at Corey who was grabbing something out of the refrigerator. "Do you need help with anything?" She offered, much to the delight of Abby who once again jabbed Seth in the ribs.

"No, I got it. I am almost done."

"So, sis are you happy to be back home?"

Ellie drug her lip between her teeth, "Yeah, it's good. I mean.. I am back where I can see you and mom and dad and I've got a good job at the station…"

"Do you every miss Boston?"

"Mostly the shopping - maybe the simplicity."

"Simplicity? It is a huge city. It is a much slower pace here." Seth chimed in, looking confused.

"Well, in Boston things were simpler for me. I just worked and then I came home to John. Things here are a little more busy."

"Sounds like it is good for you though." Corey brought over a large roaster pan. He sat it in the center of the table and took off the lid and sat it on the kitchen counter. He brought three bowls out of the kitchen before sitting down.

"The ribs look amazing. Corey. Are you sure you didn't get them at the sports bar too?" Seth joked as he jabbed a section of the ribs with his fork and put them on his plate.

"Very funny, Rollins." Corey rolled his eyes. He grabbed Ellie's plate from in front of her and put a section of ribs on it, before getting a section for himself.

Abby grabbed herself some ribs before dishing out some potato salad, coleslaw and baked beans for herself and Seth. She passed each bowl to Ellie who did the same for herself and Corey.

"You really outdid yourself Corey." Ellie said.

"Not really, besides, we needed to have a nice dinner for your sister before she leaves."

"Thanks for inviting me. I am glad I decided to come."

"Well i needed to spend time with my best friend, husband and sister before I leave, right? "

"Right." Corey added, eyeing Abby suspiciously.

"I am glad you called to remind me about it this morning." Ellie smiled at Abby. Abby smiled sheepishly and Seth grunted as he ate a bite of his potato salad.

Corey shot Abby a dirty look as he took a bit of his coleslaw. "Well, regardless we are glad you came, Ellie. It would have been the same without you."

"Yea, we used to be pretty inseparable." Ellie shoved some of her food around with her fork. "Isn't it kind of sad how time changes things."

Abby shrugged, "Seth, Corey and I are still really close… and now you are back. There is no reason we can't be like that again."

"Things aren't exactly the same." Ellie took a bite of her salad. She glanced over at Corey, "The food is great."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I am really bummed I am going to miss the cross-fit games and all of the awesome stuff you guys have planned for it." Abby frowned.

"Well, if it goes over well, the station is going to sponsor it again next year at the gym...so maybe you will be able to watch that one."

"What?" Corey stared at Ellie in surprise. "How come I hadn't heard anything about that."

"We just decided yesterday afternoon. You had already left for the day."

"And you didn't think to call and tell me right away Ellie." Seth jumped in, sounding excited.

"I was going to call you this morning, then Abby called me about the dinner so I figured I would just tell you now.'

"That is absolutely amazing. Thank you so much."

Ellie shrugged, blushing sightly. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"That's the same thing she said after she saved my ass by helping me pull an all nighter for a french quiz."

"Oh my God, I remember that." Ellie laughed. "You were panicking because you forgot about the quiz; so, you called me and I had to quiz you until three a.m."

"I ended up passing though. I even got an A."

"I think you knew the words better than you thought you did."

"I remember the one time we snuck out early so we could drive to one of Abby's away games." Corey laughed. "I can't believe we didn't get caught."

The group all laughed as they ate their food. They fell into a comfortable conversation, reminiscing about the past.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"I'll help you with that." Ellie said to Seth. He was collecting all of the dishes to take them to the kitchen.

"Once you guys finish that come up to the rooftop terrace." Corey said. He and Abby both stood up as Seth and Ellie carried dishes into the kitchen area.

Corey and Abby disappeared up a stairwell as Ellie collected the remainder of the pates from the table. Seth had already turned on the water and washing one of the plates.

'Oh, Seth stop it you are making a huge mess." Ellie sat the plates down and shoved him away from the sink. "You are splashing water everywhere."

"It dries." Seth frowned and instead grabbed a towel to dry the dishes.

Ellie sighed as she started washing the next plate, "Sorry." She apologize for yelling at him and handing him the plate to dry.

"It's okay. You have always been fussy.' Ellie shot him a glare and he laughed, "Hey. I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"I bought tickets for a Pierce the Veil concert in 2 weeks. Want to come with me?"

"Really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I wan to go with my best friend."

"I kind of figured you would want to go with Corey seeing Abby is out of town."

"I want to go with _my_ best friend… not my wife's best friend."

Ellie laughed as she continued to wash the dishes and hand them to him to dry. "Well how can I argue with that. Of course, I would love to go. I haven't been to a concert in ages."

"Awesome. It will be a blast."

They duo finished up the dishes. Ellie wiped down the counters and then folded up the towels they used.

They were both surprised when Seth's phone chimed. He checked it and laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Corey wants me to bring up a tray from the refrigerator. Go ahead and head on up. I will be up in just a minute."

"If you say so." Ellie headed for the stairwell while Seth grabbed the desired tray out of the fridge.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"I asked you not to push her, Abby." Corey said as he leaned against the side of the roof, his back turned toward the beautiful cityscape.

"Come on. I just wanted to get her here. It's not like I had to twist her arm… All I said is I really want to see her and have dinner with all of you guys before I left."

"Oh fantastic. You had to guilt trip her into coming… even better."

"Stop being so dramatic." Abby rolled her eyes. "She needed to be here. You wanted her to be here. I got her here. What's the problem?"

"The problem is I wanted her to _want_ to come here… not to come just because she felt guilty or you pushed her into it." He crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "This isn't easy, Abby and it makes it a lot harder when you push her into coming around me."

Abby sighed. She hadn't thought of it that way before. She had hoped if she pushed Corey and Ellie to spend more time together, Ellie would realize how much she missed Corey. Abby hadn't thought about how pushing Corey and Ellie together might adversely affect Corey.

"It's like every time she comes around, I get a little bit of hope… I thought she came to dinner today because wanted to. When she called me to tell me she was coming, I was excited, then - I found out she only came because you called and asked her to."

Abby sighed, "Corey, I'm sorry. I didn't think of how it would bother you. I just thought it would nice to have her here. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Corey nodded, "I know you weren't trying to hurt me Abby, just next time, when I ask you not to push… please listen."

"I promise." She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." He smiled and squeezed her lightly before letting go.

"What's going on up here. Why are we hugging?" Ellie asked as she came through the open door to the rooftop terrace.

"We were just talking about me leaving." Abby said. "Get over here and check out this view; it is gorgeous."

Ellie walked over to ledge and looked out at the city. "It really is beautiful. Do you spend a lot of time up here, Corey."

"Yea. it is quiet and peaceful… and with the view it makes it a great place to think."

"I've got this tray you wanted … I don't know what is on it, but Harley and Leo really wanted it. They followed me all the way up to the third floor where you set up the gate." Seth sat the tray on a small metal table on the center of the roof.

"It's just desert. I am not surprised, Leo has a bit of a sweet tooth. Help yourselves there is a variety."

Seth took the foil off of the tray. There was an assortment of individual size desserts and chocolate covered strawberries. "Oh, El, he got your favorite." Seth said, grabbing a strawberry and taking a bite.

"Really?" Ellie asked. She turned around from where she had been staring out at the city.

"Like I would forget what your favorite is." Corey smirked. "I used to buy them constantly."

"Hey I didn't eat them that often." Ellie frowned. She walked over and grabbed one of the strawberries and took a bite.

"Yes, I only bout them for every holiday, your birthday, when you were upset and when you didn't feel well." Corey rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, okay. You were an awesome boyfriend and I was a chocoholic. I get it."

Corey blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks. I tried to be a good boyfriend, at least."

An awkward silence fell over the group. Seth grabbed a torte and another strawberry. He crossed the roof and handed the torte to Abby before climbing on the ledge and sitting with his feet hanging over the edge. "Why don't we talk about something other than what an amazing boyfriend Corey was. Why don't we talk about what a wonderful husband _I am._ " Seth kidded, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You are a wonderful husband, baby." Abby offered.

Ellie drug her lip between her teeth and took a deep breath. "Well it is getting late and things are getting awkward. I think I better get going. Thanks for dinner. It really was delicious… and it was good seeing you before you leave, Sis." Ellie walked over and hugged Abby before waving to Seth and Corey. "Don't worry. I'll see myself out."

She disappeared through the doorway and down the flight of stairs. Once she was out of earshot Corey sighed, "Well that went awesome."

"Corey you didn't do anything wrong. You were only trying to be nice." Abby said as she patted him on the arm.

"Yea. Don't beat yourself up. You know how Ellie gets when she gets nervous." Seth offered.

"Yea, but she never used to be that way around _me._ " Corey sighed and sat down at the table. He picked up one of the strawberries and took a bite. "I am sorry the dinner ended up being awkward. I just wanted to have a nice night where we could all spend time together."

"Don't worry Corey it was a nice night. We had a good time, didn't we Seth?" Abby glanced at her husband who nodded vigorously.

"Yea, it was great. Don't worry. She was just embarrassed about bringing up the past that's all. It had nothing to do with you. Dinner was great."

Corey sighed. He wished his friends were right, but the truth of the matter was there was still something there between himself and Ellie and he knew things were probably going to get worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**[an]** I have been waiting to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

 **[disclaimer]** I only own my OC & Abby was created by BreaktheWalls.

* * *

 **The Way We Were  
** An Understanding

* * *

The last ten days had been extremely difficult for Seth. After he had dropped Abby off at the airport the previous Sunday, he had gone straight to work. He had been alright, being so busy at work, but, when he got home reality sank in. It had been hard coming home to an empty house and it still was.

Luckily, he had been able to face-time his wife several times. It was a small comfort. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to face-time his wife that night seeing she was covering a shift at the hospital and he had a business dinner with Corey, Ellie and the Manager of WKPX.

He had just left the gym when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the screen and accepted the call.

"Yes, Janelle?" He answered as he unlocked the car doors.

"Seth, you are getting ready for tonight right? We are supposed to meet at the restaurant at 7."

"I am on my way home right now."

"Seth! It's almost five-thirty!" Ellie chastised.

Seth sighed as he climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door, "Don't worry Elle. I will be there on time.. I promise." He tried to hide his annoyance as he started the engine.

"Okay then. . . What did you decide to wear?" Ellie inquired, sounding anxious.

"Sorry Elle.. got to go, traffic's busy… she you in a little bit." He sighed as she hung up the phone.

He loved his best friend but, at times she was a real pain in the ass.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

" _ **That**_ _was soooo awesome." Ellie smiled enthusiastically as she, Corey and Abby walked through the open front doors of the nightclub._

 _Corey pulled out the keys to his car as they approached it in the back of the parking lot. Ellie leaned against the hood and chatted merrily with her sister about the concert they had just attended, waiting for him to unlock the doors._

" _It's too bad Seth couldn't come." Ellie frowned, she would have loved her her best friend to be there._

" _Tell me about it. Do you think I enjoy being a third wheel with your two love birds?" Abby rolled her eyes._

" _Come on, let's get out of here. We can stop and get some grub on the way home." Corey said as he walked around the car and opened the passenger side front and back doors._

" _What a gentleman." Abby patted him on the cheek and laughed as he walked passed her to go to the driver's side. She smiled, when he rolled his eyes, and made her way toward the backseat._

" _Hey ladies." A pair of men approached the car. One was tall, with short blond hair, and the second was shorter and more muscular, with dark brown hair. The blond continued to speak as they approached the group. He smiled at the girls and leaned against the hood of the car beside Ellie. "You two had some pretty rad dance moves in there."_

 _Ellie cast a sideways glance at her sister who had stopped her descent into the backseat and was now leaning against the car door, looking rather uncomfortable._

 _Abby's discomfort with the situation was enough for Ellie… her sister was far better at reading people than she was and if she felt uncomfortable, they needed to avoid the men who were talking to them._

" _Thanks but, we were just leaving." Ellie stood up to make her way to the passenger seat when the blond man grabbed her forearm._

" _How about we head over to the club down the road. A buddy of ours is a bouncer we could get right in and you two can share some more of your dance moves."_

" _Sorry, we were just leaving." Abby did her best to sound determined._

" _Now ladies -"_

" _They said they weren't interested, back off." Corey had been observing the interaction from the driver's side of the car._

" _What business is it of yours? We are just inviting the ladies to have a good time." The brown haired man smiled and winked at Abby._

" _It's my business_ _ **because**_ _you are talking to my girlfriend and my best friend. Now beat it."_

 _The blond chuckled and looked at Ellie and Abby, "You girls can do_ _ **a lot**_ _better. Come along and we'll prove it to you." He took the opportunity to pull gently on Ellie's arm, attempting to steer he away from the car but, she yanked her arm away. "Hey!"_

 _Corey came around the front of the car and put himself between the man and Ellie. The brown haired man took a step back to stand beside his friend._

" _Abby, Ellie get in the car. I'll take care of this jackass."_

 _Abby glanced at Ellie. Ellie gently grabbed a hold of Corey's arm and pulled on it lightly. "Come on, Cor, let's just get out of here. They're not worth it."_

" _There is no way they are going to put their hands on you and get away with it." Corey isisted, "I think they need a lesson in understanding no means no…"_

" _They're just a couple of drunken idiots, Corey. We should just go." Abby added._

" _What did you just say, bitch?" The brown haired man took a step toward Abby, only to get knocked down from a punch from Corey._

 _That started the brawl. The blond man went after Corey and the two began to exchange blows. The brown haired boy joined the battle but, didn't get far because a kick from Abby knocked him back down._

 _Ellie grabbed lightly at Corey's shoulder but, he shrugged her off. "Corey that's enough. I think they've go the point."_

 _Ellie backed up against the car as the club security flocked around the fighting men. Two bouncers pulled Corey off and drug him away from the blond who was yelling about him attacking them._

" _Corey." Ellie went to run over to him but, was stopped by one of the members of security. She watched as two more security guards drug the two drunken men to their feet and all three were escorted back toward the club as sirens wailed in the distance._

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

" _Please mom, you have to help him!" Ellie pleaded as she paced the floor in her father's den. Abby had just driven them both back from the scene at the club. After both had given their statements all three men had been arrested and taken to the police station._

" _Absolutely not." Her mother insisted from her seat on the leather couch. "I knew we never should have let you two go that concert with him. We've indulged your little_ _ **fling**_ _with that boy but, I had the feeling he was no good."_

" _He was_ _ **protecting**_ _us mom. We can't just let him sit in jail. Please." Ellie felt the hot sting of tears as she pleaded with her mother._

" _There is no excuse for getting himself arrested. He is seventeen and on the path to a criminal record! He_ _ **assaulted**_ _someone."_

" _Mom, you're not listening to me. He was protecting us from those creeps. If it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened."_

" _Stop being dramatic, Janelle."_

 _Ellie let out an exasperated sigh."You know what I don't need_ _ **your**_ _help. I have all that money I saved up. I will go get him out myself and If I don't have enough I know grandpa will help me." Ellie stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Corey sat beside the station manager of WKPX. He had arrived early and was the first one there. His boss had arrived about ten minutes later. The waiter had checked on them shorty after their arrival and Corey had ordered a beer while his boss had ordered a dirty martini.

"Ellie and I have come up with a lot of ideas for the crossfit games."

"I am not surprised. I look forward to hearing about them when she arrives with Mr. Rollins."

The waiter brought over their drinks and Corey thanked him.

Corey glanced at his watch, it was two minutes to seven. He had a hard time believing New-Ellie would be late to any kind of business dinner.

"Is it going well working with Miss Knight?"

Corey glanced at his boss. "Of course, sir. Janelle is extremely professional"

"I am glad to hear that. I am glad we were able to land her. She came from a well-respected firm in Boston and she could have easily found work at one of the larger firms in the city."

"WKPX means a lot to Ellie. She might be successful but, she still knows what matters." Corey took a sip of his beer. Deep down he believed that there was still some scrap of the Ellie he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

He glanced at the door as Seth and Ellie entered the restaurant. He once again glanced at his watched and chuckled. Seven o'clock on the dot. He had been correct.

Seth was dressed in a black button down shirt, black tie, and black blazer over his black skinny jeans, and his dark hair was pulled back. Ellie wore a burgundy, off the shoulder hi-low cocktail dress with matching pumps. Her dark hair was curled to perfection and she wore lipstick in the same burgundy color as her dress with neutral eye makeup.

He stood up and pulled the chair out for his coworker. Her cheeks tinged pink as she thanked him and took the seat beside him.

"You must be Mr. Rollins. It is a pleasure to meet you." The station manager stood up and held out his hand. "I am Mark Winston, the station manager for WKPX."

"Thank you sir." Seth smiled as he shook the man's outstretched hand. "First of all, I would like to start off by thanking you for choosing Cuts and Curves to host the crossfit games."

"Absolutely. Corey has informed me that they have come up with many ideas for this event." He once again took his seat beside Corey at the table while Seth took the seat between him and Ellie.

"We do, sir. I am confident that they will work well for the event." Janelle shot her boss a sweet smile from across the table.

"Wonderful." He commented.

The waiter once again made his way to the table to take Seth and Ellie's drink orders. Seth ordered a cola and Ellie ordered a glass of Merlot.

He informed them he would be back with their drinks and take their orders.

"So let's get right to hearing about all of these ideas." Their boss waved his hand toward Ellie and Corey, smiling with genuine enthusiasm about their ideas.

Corey began to run through all of their ideas, only stopping when the waiter returned to take their orders. Mr. Winston and Seth both listened with avid interest and Corey pitched all of their ideas for the event.

After twenty minutes and the arrival of their meals they had finally pitched all of their ideas.

"I love the ideas of the interviews." Seth said. 'It will help get everyone interested in the games before they start.."

"I was thinking you should be interviewed first Seth. Seeing you plan on participating too and you own the gym. It makes the most sense."

"That is a wonderful idea, Miss Knight." Mr. Winston nodded his approval.

"Thank you, sir."

"Ellie has always been very creative and has always possessed the ability to put that creativity to practical use." Corey reached over and patted Ellie's hand absently but, instantly regretted it.

The startled look on her face and deep flush that overtook her cheeks made it perfectly clear he had crossed a line.

She quickly regained her composure and forced a smile, "Thank you, Corey. That's really kind of you." She took her napkin off of her lap and sat it beside her plate on the table, "If you gentlemen will excuse me… I just need a minute."

She didn't wait for a response before grabbing her handbag and standing up. She made a beeline for the door and stepped outside.

Corey sighed and glanced at Seth who gave him a look of pity.

"I can go out and check on her." Seth offered.

"No. Stay and discuss the interview with Mr. Winston. I will go talk to her." Corey stood up and made his way to the door, feeling incredibly awkward.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ellie looked up from the ground at the familiar sound of his voice. She hated the way her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. She was with someone else. She was _engaged._

"I'm fine. I just needed a little fresh air." She rubbed absently at her forearm, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean anything by what I said in there. I know we are just co-workers…"

 _Just coworkers._

That is what she had told him she wanted. Why did it sound so terrible coming from him.

"It's fine. I overreacted. It just caught me by surprise."

"I hope my complimenting you wouldn't be a surprise by now." Corey took a step closer to her, "I hope you know I have always thought the world of you, Janelle."

She sucked in a deep breath. It felt like a ton of lead was stuck in her belly.

Corey rubbed at the back of his neck. It was obvious he knew he had said too much . . . again.

"Hey there pretty lady. Is this guy bothering you?" A well-dressed man with warm brown eyes walked up to Ellie.

"I'm fine." She said, not bothering to give the man a second glance.

"That you are, darling." The man said with a mischievous smirk. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Hey creep, we were talking. Why don't you take your drunk ass somewhere else?" Corey glowered at the stranger.

"Step off freak. The lady can do a hell of a lot better than you. Isn't that right?" The man stood next to Ellie, resting his forearm across the brick wall above her head. He leaned in closer and Ellie took a step back, looking mortified. "Awe, little lady don't play hard to get." The man wrapped an arm around her waist in attempt to pull her closer but was thwarted by Corey who grabbed him by the shirt, slamming his back against the brick wall.

"She made it clear she isn't interested. Back off." The warning sent a shiver down Ellie's spine. She knew that tone.

"Corey it's fine. Let's just go back inside." She touched is back gently.

The touch seemed to anchor him. He turned his gaze toward her and released the man's shirt. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

She gasped when the man in the suit took a swing at Corey. The punch connected with his jaw and caused him to stumble.

"Corey…" She reached for his arm but, it was too late. He struck back and soon the men were fighting in front of the busy restaurant. "Corey, stop." She tugged at his blazer but, it was too late. Someone had already flagged down a policeman who had been parked down the road.

The officer stepped in and separated the two men, dragging Corey away from the man in the suit, who was now bleeding from his lip, nose and eyebrow.

"This miscreant attacked me." The man in the suit exclaimed. "I want to file assault charges!"

"What no! He punched him first." Ellie exclaimed.

"He slammed me into the wall!" The man yelled, pointing at Corey.

"If you want to press charges you will have to come to the station and make a formal complaint."

The man nodded in understanding. Ellie stood there in shick as the man called an uber to go to the police station.

Corey remained silent as the officer pushed him up against the brick wall. "Hands behind your back." The officer demanded.

Corey complied, allowing the officer to cuff him.

"Corey, I'm sorry." Ellie felt tears pick at her eyes as the officer led Corey toward the squad car.

"Just go get Seth." Corey said as he was helped into the back of the squad car. "Go get Seth!" he repeated more firmly as the cop slammed the car door shut.

Ellie walked backwards into the restaurant as the officer made his way to the driver's seat and got in. She opened the door and stepped inside as the squad car pulled away.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Corey sat alone in the jail cell. It had been several hours since the scene in front of the bar. He looked over his bloody knuckles before leaning back against the cold concrete wall.

"Looks like it is your lucky day, Graves." The guard officer approached his cell as he flipped through the rings. "Looks like you are going home."

"Did that idiot decide to drop the charges?"

"No, you made bail." The officer unlocked the cell and motioned for him to exit.

Corey followed the officer to the room where they had stored his personal belongings. After gathering his wallet and other personal effects the officer led him toward a waiting area. When he opened the door Corey stepped inside.

"Thank you Seth, I swear I will pay -" Corey stopped, shocked by who he found sitting at the table.

"Are you okay?" Ellie stood up and walked over to him, looking concerned.

"Yea. I'm okay. Thank you, Ellie."

She nodded, "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault." He assured her.

She smiled weakly, "Let's get you out of here. I think you have seen enough of this place."

The duo followed the officer out the main entrance where he buzzed them out. Ellie led the way toward her car and unlocked the doors.

"Thank you for bailing me out, Ellie."

"There is no way in hell I would leave you in there Core." She said as she pulled the driver's side door open.

He smiled slightly as he climbed inside and buckled his seat-belt. "I figured Seth would be the one to show up. I am glad you went right inside. I was worried what that creep would do to you once I was gone. I knew if you got inside you would be alright."

Ellie gave him a curious glance but, didn't comment. "I just told Mr. Winston and Seth what happened then, I came straight to the station."

"You've been at the station all that time?"

"Yea, I had to wait for them to process you, then set your bail amount, then I had to get them to to let me post it. It was all rather exciting."

Corey laughed and shook his head, "Maybe for you."

She reached over and squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you for protecting me."

Corey smiled and laced his fingers through hers. "I don't care what happens between us - what we are, whether it is coworkers, friends, lovers, It doesn't matter to me. . there is never going to be a day that goes by where I am not going to protect you with my entire life. Do you understand that?"

Ellie inhaled deeply, her heart pounding like a bass drum. "I understand." She whispered.

"Good." He conceded and released his grip.

She drug her lip between her teeth as they fell into silence, the sincerity of his words weighing heavy on her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**[an]** get ready for the drama to unfold over the next few chapters, lol.

 **[disclaimer]** do I really need to say it?

* * *

 **The Way We Were  
** A New Face

* * *

Seth clutched his coffee cup in his hand as he sat down in front of his laptop. He took a sip of his coffee as he sifted through his email, waiting - rather impatiently - for the alert he had woken up early in anticipation of.

As soon as the screen flashed he accepted the skype call. His face broke out in a smile as his wife appeared on the screen. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun and she was still dressed in her scrubs.

"Hey there handsome." She looked tired but, her smile was still radiant. He couldn't imagine how exhausting her job must be. She was truly an inspiration, his inspiration.

"Hey baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too. You must have been waiting for my call, you picked up right away."

Seth nodded, He had woken up at five-thirty in anticipation of her call. He had already fixed himself breakfast, showered and changed into a pair of black athletic shorts and a t-shirt to wear to the gym. "I was so looking forward to hearing your angelic voice and seeing your beautiful face."

Abby tilted her head slightly, smirking, "What did you do? Why are you sucking up?"

Seth chuckled. "You damn well know I meant every word. How was work?"

"Long and tiring but, not to bad. I am just glad I am getting a chance to facetime you. I have to admit I have missed that handsome face."

"I am hoping pretty soon I can get up there to visit you - then, you would be able to see this handsome face in person."

"I would like that very much. So… how did your dinner go last night?"

Seth sighed. He hadn't texted Abby about what happened at the dinner with Corey and Ellie. He hadn't wanted to worry her when she was at work.

"Did something happen?" She frowned. She could tell that something was bothering her husband.

"I didn't call or text because I didn't want you to worry . . ."

"Seth, what happened - is everyone okay?"

"Yea, yea. Everyone is okay now… it's just…. Well you know how Corey gets when it comes to Ellie . . . " Seth rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I wasn't there . . . so I don't know the whole story. You will have to ask Corey or Ellie - "

"Seth just tell me." Abby demanded, sounding exasperated.

"Some drunken idiot was bothering Ellie, he and Corey got in a fight and Corey got arrested. "

Abby sighed, "Is he okay? Did you bail him out?"

"I was going to but, Ellie wouldn't let me."

"Why the hell would she stop you from bailing him out. He was protecting _her._ "

"She wouldn't let me bail him out because she wanted to do it herself." Seth shrugged. "Guess she figured she owed him for protecting her."

Abby smiled. _That sounded like the Ellie she grew up with._ "So Corey is home now?"

"Yea he called half an hour ago. He was getting ready to go to the station. Unfortunately he has to meet with his boss about what happened at the restaurant."

"I hope he doesn't get into any trouble."

"I hope not either. He said he would call me later. I can have him call you too if you want."

"Please."

"Anything for you." He glanced at the clock at the bottom of the screen and sighed. "I better be getting to the gym . . . and you should get some rest. I love you.'

Abby smiled. "I love you too. I will call you later before I go into work, okay?"

"Good. I have something to look forward to, to help get me through the day."

"Have a good day, babe."

"You too." He smiled when his wife blew him a kiss before signing off on the video chat. He sighed and closed his laptop. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it until she came home. It had only been less than two weeks and he was already missing her terribly.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Ellie ran the brush through her straight black hair. She could see John, through the vanity mirror, behind her, his suit jacket lay on the bed as he tied his tie. Once again she ran the brush through her hair, tilting her head.. "John?" She asked, watching as he adjusted the knot he had just tied.

"Yea babe?" He looked over at her and she sat up straight, spinning on the small chair so she was facing him.

"I have a big favor to ask of you and you aren't going to like it."

John gave her a skeptical look, "What do you want?" He grabbed his suit jacket off of the bed and slid it over his shoulders.

"My friend, Corey. He is in some trouble -"

"Janelle -" John began to interrupt her but, she held up a hand to silence him.

"Please John, just hear me out."

He sighed and sat on the bed. He motioned for her to continue.

"When we went to that dinner last night, I stepped outside for a few minutes. Some creep was giving me a hard time and Corey told him to back off. The guy shoved him and one thing led to another and they got into a fight. Now the random creep is pressing charges can you please help him."

"Jen, I'm not a criminal attorney, you know that. Besides - it sounds like your _friend_ might be a little bit of a hot head."

"He was _protecting_ me John. You really want him to get in trouble for taking care of _your_ fiance."

John shot her a dirty look, "You know if I had been there I would have handled it, _without fighting._ "

"I know you don't like the idea of helping out my ex-" Jen stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat down beside John, "but, he is a really great guy and he doesn't deserve this. Just because I want you to help him doesn't mean that I have feelings for him or -"

"I'm not jealous, Jen." John interrupted.

"I didn't say you were. I just meant that I am aware that the situation is awkward for everyone . . . but, I can't stand the idea of him getting into trouble because of me. . . Please, do this for me."

John sighed, "Fine, _for you_ , I will see what I can do."

"Thank you so much." She flung her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. "You are amazing."

John chuckled at her response and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He glanced at his watch, "Unfortunately, I have to get going. I have a meeting at 7."

Ellie released him from her grip and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I will see you when you get home tonight. Love you."

"Love you too, Jen." He smiled and got up. He grabbed his briefcase and left the bedroom. Ellie waited until she heard the revving of the engine to his ,several minutes later, before getting up and completing her morning routine.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Corey hadn't told Seth that he had to go to the courthouse before he went to work. He knew that if he had mentioned it his friend, he would have wanted to be there to support him and, even though he appreciated it, he didn't want the fuss.

He had opted to wear a tie and jacket with his usual button down and dress pants. He walked up the stairs to the courthouse and went inside. He easily passed through the metal detectors and was escorted to the courtroom.

He was surprised to find John standing outside the door. He was deeply engrossed in a conversation with the man who was pressing charges against him. _What was he doing there? Could he be working on behalf of the plaintiff._

 _But didn't John work in business law?_

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

It hadn't been hard for John to use his connections to find out about Corey's case. After his meeting he went straight to the courthouse. The plaintiff was a businessman with a sketchy record.

"Who are you?" He asked when John approached him.

"I am John Cena - an attorney. I came here to talk to you about your case."

"Oh ,fantastic you are here to represent me!"

"No, quite the contrary actually. I am here to tell you to drop the charges."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I have a witness who can and will testify to the fact that you put your hands on Mr. Graves' first. How do you think the police and the judge will feel knowing that you wasted their time?"

The man stammered, clearly trying to think of a good response but, John held up a hand to silence him.

"You better end it now before they find out and you get charged with filing a false police report." John smiled before walking away, leaving the man staring at him, bewildered.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Corey stood up from his spot on the bench when they called his case number. He waited while _the plaintiff_ was escorted into the courtroom. Afterward he was escorted in himself.

He stood where he was told and waited for the meeting to begin.

He was shocked when John came in through the double doors and walked up to him. He stood beside him, without saying a word.

"John Cena, I am here to represent the defendant."

"Excuse me, your honor." The plaintiff raised a hand to get the judge's attention. The judge looked at him, annoyed, and motioned for him to continue. "First of all, I want to apologize. I was not myself last night. I was not in a _coherent_ state and upon further consideration I would like to withdraw my charges against Mr. Graves."

Corey tried to hide his shock. He glanced at John, who was wearing a small smirk.

The judge raised an eyebrow as he inspected the plaintiff. "Are you sure, Mr. McDonald?"

"I am positive, sir. It was a mistake and I apologize for wasting your time and the very valuable time of the local police."

"Has anyone coerced you into retracting your statement."

"No, Sir. It is just the decision of a clear mind."

The judge remained quiet for a few moments before turning his attention to Corey. "Motion accepted. You are all dismissed."

The plaintiff collected his belongings quickly exited the court room, obviously embarrassed by the entire situation.

John led the way out of the courtroom, carrying a briefcase. Once outside he turned to face Corey. "Congratulations."

"What did you say to him?" Corey asked, knowingly.

"Nothing that wasn't true. . . and you're welcome."

Corey sighed. He should have thanked John right away. "You're right. Thank you for your help."

"I only did it for Jen." John took a step closer to Corey, eyes narrowed, "From now on, stay the hell away from her. I don't want to see you again." John pushed past him and headed for the stairwell, leaving Corey rubbing his shoulder and looking on with disgust.

* * *

-x-x-x-

* * *

Corey didn't bother to stop and get breakfast on the way to the station. He found that he had lost his appetite after his encounter with John. He pulled into the lot and parked his car in his usual place. He locked the doors and made his way into the office, feeling anxious. He had to meet with his boss right away and he was worried there might be some repercussions for the night before.

He took the elevator to the correct floor. Before stepping out into the hall he adjusted his tie and suit jacket. He inhaled deeply and released it slowly. What would he do if he lost his job?

He walked down the hallway to his boss's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." His boss called.

Corey opened the door and stepped inside. He was surprised to see Janelle sitting in one of the two leather wing-back chairs across from the desk. She glanced at him over her shoulder as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Sir, about last night -"

"There is no need to explain. Miss Knight has already informed me of everything that happened." His boss waved off the incident in dramatic fashion, "What we need right now is to talk about your ideas for those radio interviews."

Corey looked between his boss and Ellie. He had been certain that he was going to get reamed a new asshole, at least, during the meeting. He couldn't imagine what Ellie had said to convince their boss not to reprimand him. . . all he knew was that he owed her big time.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Seth finished his check around the gym and headed for the main desk to get a file for the upcoming build. He had his back turned to the door when the bell above the door chimed. He heard the receptionist greet the newcomer and offer a membership. He turned around to see the prospective client. She was standing by the counter. He long blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a cheetah print sports bra and black leggings.

"These are the list of membership prices and these. . ." the receptionist pointed to a checklist on the other side of the paper, "Are all of the optional classes that we offer. I suggest joining at least one - they are really fun."

Seth turned around and leaned against the counter, "Don't let her pressure you into joining classes - unless of course you want to."

The blonde smiled at him, "Do you work here."

"You could say that." He smiled and held out his hand, "Seth Rollins, I own this gym."

"Carmella, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, Carmella. I hope you decide to get a membership with us."

"I am definitely planning to." She smiled sweetly and grabbed a pen. "I think I am really going to enjoy your establishment." She went over to a seat by the window and began filling out her application.

Seth grabbed his file folder and made his way to his office. It was always pleasing to find out he had a new customer.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"Ellie" Corey called as stepped out into the warm evening air.

Ellie turned on her heel, "Yes, Corey?"

"What did you say to keep me out of trouble?"

"I told the truth. That other guy hit you first and you were just protecting me." Ellie shrugged.

"Well . . .thank you. I thought for sure I was going to get my ass reamed - at the very least."

"Don't mention it. It was a minor thing after you stood up for me last night. . . " She dug her keys out of her handbag and unlocked the car doors. "Have a good night Corey."

Corey watched with mild interest as Ellie walked toward her car.

Then it dawned on him.

"Wait, Ellie."

"Yes?" She asked, turning to lean against her car.

"Are you the reason John showed up at my court meeting this morning."

"I have no control over what John does. He is his own person."

"Yea . . .but, you asked him to help me out, didn't you?"

"Sorry Corey, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't even know you had a court case this morning.

Corey frowned. She had a point.

"Now if you don't mind Corey - I need to head home." Ellie smiled weakly and got in the front seat of her car. She waited for Corey to get into the front seat of his dodge charger. Once he was safely inside she backed up and pulled away - leaving Corey to try to decide what she said to their boss.


End file.
